The Colour of Life
by atrizieaAmaryl
Summary: Summary change :"So, you can see that too?Those are what we call aura, people had different aura that shows the inside of their heart and soul, or so what I have been told. Let say, that colour is the colour of life..." she added and placed her chin on top of the little girl head. "The colour of life?" (new CHP 8)
1. Chapter 1

**A new story written from me, Yeah, I'm trying my hardest here since I have a lot of works and suddenly an idea just came at me, like, smacking at my face and thus, I have to write it out before it continues to haunt me in my sleep...And Ta-da...This story was born...**

**And so, enjoy and review and comment or even ideas are really REALLY appreciated...**

**KnB is not mine..**

* * *

First day:

_First day in Japan, nothing much, except for a few circumstances about language, and reading those kanji in the first place. All of our stuff had already arrived at our new home and we just need to clean the house and arrange the furniture. Since my mom originally born here in Japan and live here with her parent, she's a master in speaking Japanese and me, thanks to anime, I manage to learn it quite easily( O' hail anime) .While my dad, living in America for his whole life, tried to communicate with the neighbours but failed miserably. I face palm seeing his condition..._

_Multiple. Face. Palm_

...

"Dad, you did realise that you asked him to marry you, right?" I sighed and shaking my head.

"Oh, is it?" he replies with a bright smile while knitting a bright yellow scarf.

'Oh dad...' I sigh again.

...

_...and my mom, being the smartest person in my family, had already surveying the price of product in each market, shop and supermarket that exists around the neighbourhood. The temptation of half-priced and discounted products can change a woman into its wildest state...Trust me, you can never judge your mother by its appearance...or your grandmother...that is..._

_..._

"Canned food, fresh vegetable...Hmm, a 20% off for meat and...Hmm..." my mom was diligently tapping the calculator with such speed, you can't even see her fingers and a few papers lying around her on the table showing all the list and calculation of several item she wanted to buy.

"...Mom..." I called out.

"Yes dear..." she replied without even looking at me and continues tapping into the calculator. She then writes a few number and weird picture on the paper. I peered down closer and my eyes widen.

"Mom, did you take my notes on statistic and used it for your calculation on buying grocery? And...My god, you even did the probability test and...Are those variance, ANOVA?!" I reprimanded her and pulled my notes hidden underneath the scattered papers.

"Tehee..." she rubbed her head and smiled sheepishly.

"Why can't you be normal for once..._sigh..._What is it after this? Food quality testing on raw material?" I said sarcastically and pulled another book on the table , hidden underneath more paper, a thick book with a large title `Food Science'.

"_Mom._.." I sweat dropped and sighed.

...

_Not normal...yes it is..._

_ANYWAY, since I've transfer here, my mom had told me to choose any of the school here. I sigh every day since the first day my mom told me to choose a new school for me to enter. _

_Urgh, the horror of becoming a new student for the second time...I still remember when-_

"KATHY CAN YOU COME DOWN FOR A BIT!" my pen moves slightly as I hear my mom calling for me. I didn't even finish writing my journal here...

"WHAT IS IT MOM!?" I called out, feeling annoyed.

"COME DOWN AND GREET OUR NEIGHBOUR!"

"DID THEY COME FOR FATHER...AGAIN!?"

"NO SWEETIE THEY DIDN'T!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!"

"I DON'T KNOW JUST COME DOWN DAMMIT!"

"BAD WORD MOM, BAD WORD!"

"SORRY!"

I sigh again; yelling loudly inside your own home is pretty exhausting. I stand up abruptly from my seat causing my chair to topple a bit and notice the image that forms in front of me in the mirror. A black-haired girl with garnet eyes looking straight at me. I smiled awkwardly and averting my eyes from the mirror, trying to avoid any awkward moment with my own self...Weird...

"Well then, let's meet our new neighbour, shall we..." I said to no one and dragging my feet towards the door.

...

"Ara, your son is really tall Midorima-san "

"Hoho, he is Adreane-san. He's a regular in basketball team"

"Oh, really!" and a few laughter follows after that...Oh man, they bring their son too, Ugh, too much, TOo much.

"...Well then Kathy, prepare yourself for a social conversation..."

I slide my fingers into my dark ebony hair, trying to smoothen out any wild and untamed hair and adjust my shirt properly to look neat in front of my new neighbour. I held my chin up and straighten my back to look presentable.

"Emm, Hello..." I speak suddenly earning their eyes on me.

"Ah, Kathy come here...Midorima-san, this is my beloved daughter, Kathy" I come closer to my mother side and smiling awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you, Midorima-san" I bow slightly and tucking some of my hair behind my ear nervously.

"Adreane-san, this is your daughter?" I move back a bit noticing a middle age woman with dark brown hair, scrutinise every detail of my physical appearance.

"Is she working as a model, Adreane-san?" she asked.

`_Pfft...Me, a model..pfft, well I did have such abnormal height in the first place, standing at 1.79 metre tall, and I'm only 16...Heck, people always mistaken me as my father mistress whenever I was walking with my father...He was younger looking, although quite an air head and reckless...Sigh..._

"_Mother_..." I startled from my thought and moved my gaze beside her and noticed a tall, green haired guy with a weird stuff toy in his wrapped fingers.

...Stuffed doll...Is that a bear?

"...don't ask too much question to Adreane-san, they had moved here today and they might feel tired from their journey..." the green head remarked with a stoic face while pushing his glasses up.

"Ohoho, not a problem and no, my daughter here doesn't work as a model, even worst, she's a wallflower with a single thought that socializing with people is **_evil deed_**..."

"MOM!" I whispered desperately and tugging her sleeve showing my protest towards her comment earlier. I cover half of my face out of embarrassment and a few chuckles ringing around me.

`First impression...absolutely destroyed...' I cried mentally and chewing my bottom lips in exasperation.

* * *

...Tbc...

Should I continue?I should continue?Should I?

Any review and comment are appreciated..:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to all my readers out there, firstly I wanted to thank you the Guest that had given me those beautiful review*crying* thank you and as you requested, here is another chapter.**

**Enjoy and review!**

**KnB is not mine.**

* * *

Second day:

_After such an embarrassing meeting with our new neighbour, I pledge to myself not to have any conversation with either my neighbour in front, behind, my right side, my left side or even those who live up above my house..._

**_*Take a precaution, you will never know if there something live above your house*_**

_My mom had been nagging about my lack of response towards my neighbour, sorry, NEIGHBOURSSS, as I can call it. Most of my NEIGHBOURSSS do have some interest with my family, especially my father (remember the `I want to marry you' incident) and also my mom (my mom planned to make a seminar for housewives about planning and choosing the right price using her own formula, in which she take it from my statistic book), yes, satisfaction on having such a weird family. _

_Alright, enough writing about my neighbour, I'm here today to write about my concern, my anxiety and my worry which is choosing a new school._

_Tch, people, people, new school is not a way you can change yourself to become a different person (this life is not a shoujou manga, although I wanted it to be*crying*), sadly, if you were to change yourself, you will regret it somehow in which that happen when you suddenly found someone that you like and that person is honest with you and then suddenly you will feel guilty all of a sudden. (Storyline like a usual shoujou manga) _

_AAAAARGH, any way, considering I have been given the power to CHOOSE, the decision that I will make will be a delicate and sensitive procedure in which I need some other people opinion about it and when I say NEED OTHER PEOPLE OPINION,_

**_Opinion:_**

**_A view or judgement formed about something, not necessarily based on fact or knowledge._**

**_Or_**

**_A statement of advice by an expert on a professional matter._**

**_'Statement of advice by an expert', in which the 'expert' referring to people and when it refer to people, that's where the problem lies..._**

_Remember my mom previous statement,_ "**_She's a wallflower with the opinion of socializing with people is evil deed..." _**_Evil deed indeed._

_That is why I'm against it, even if the world ended (Okay, not to that extent) and that is why my mom gives her bright opinion, which is..._

"Why don't you ask your childhood friend? She might have an idea that can help you since I can't help you with that or you father, he might gives you some weird ideas and I don't want you to become even more weirder that you already are..." that was her ideas, people._.._

"You are even weirder than me mom, I see, you still going to keep this kind of act huh..." I quirked my eyebrow while my head was looking up.

"Why don't you come down from the chair mom, I can sit on the chair if you want to talk to me..." she had this I'm-older-than-you-don't-look-down-on-me complex since I'm ahead taller than she is. My height was almost 1.80 m while my mom was only 1.60 m but I still can't beat my father. He was standing at 1.90 m, a weird giant and an air-headed person, but he still my beloved father.

She was standing on a chair while looking down on me. Her hands were placed on her hips to complete her looks as a mother scolding their children, except she was standing on a chair.

"Oh, haha, well then you sit on the chair and I will just stand on this chair, how about it?" Ookay...

I sit on the chair opposite to her and crossed my leg; my right arm was placed on the table beside me.

"Listen, it is troublesome to have this kind of problem, you should consider the fact that if you continue to have this kind of attitude you will never have an easy life, do you copy me?" I nodded, my neck feel a bit stiff now and I massage my neck slowly.

"Right, and the fact that you are scared to communicate with people will make you such a hard to get person and you will never had the chance to find yourself a boyfriend, do you understand?" I nodded and frozen suddenly. I brought my gaze to her eyes slowly while her words ringing inside head continuously, 'boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend ...Is that Justin Bieber song I hear?'

I shake my head several times and slapped my cheeks a few times.

"Kathy, are you okay? Do you need your medicine again?" she said it worriedly. I narrowed my eyes and pouted.

"Mom, I told you that are my supplement, not medicine and both are totally different thing!" I can sense something from my left side and I whipped my head towards the window only to see a green-headed guy was looking at me while holding a racoon statue on his left hand while his right hand was holding a pipe hose.

I glared at him and he immediately turned his head somewhere else. That guy, I will keep cautious around him, he's not an ordinary guy. I can sense it to my bone.

"...Kathy did you hear what I just say?"

"Oh, something about finding boyfriend?" my mom smiled widely, "...No, thank you. I better off myself and besides, dad is going to take out his AK-47 if he knew I have one, you don't want to repeat that again right?" she lowered her head and pouted sadly.

I stand up proudly and snickered quietly, "Well then, we will have this conversation next time, I'm going to have a walk to clear my mind on this situation..." as I take a step closer out from the kitchen (I forgot to mention that), I heard a loud, door bell ringing a few times. At that moment, my heart sense something bad was going to happen, that ominous feeling that spread fear inside my brain and something about the colour pink popped inside my mind.

"Honey, its Momo-chan!" my dad called out happily and I was sweating like crazy, shadow looms against my face and I heard my mom chuckled evilly.

"Aren't you excited to see your childhood friend, Kathy?" Oh, this sly witch!

There's a few laughter from my dad and a loud shriek before a large and heavy lump latched on my body making me a bit unstable for a moment.

"AHH, NEKO-CHAN, NEKO-CHAN, IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU, AHHH!" yep, Neko-chan, Kathy, Kat, cat = neko and that's the history behind it.

"Ahaha, Momo-chan, how are you?" I asked weirdly, looking down to meet her eyes. She looked up with her innocent pink eyes and smiled widely ( I can almost see that pink, glittering background behind her*shudder*).

"Neko-chan, I missed you and look at you now..." she let go suddenly and circling around me, trying to inspect my physical body. "Look at your height, it's just...tall..." yes, that was weird.

"Just like Dai-chan!" she said happily and hugged my arm tightly while rubbing her cheek to it.

'Who is Dai-chan?'

"Right, Momo-chan, why don't you help her choosing a school that she can attend to? She has a lot of problem in choosing the right one, well, she says it's a delicate and sensitive procedure and that is why she needs other people opinion about it..." I slowly rotate my head towards my mom (Like a horror movie) and smiling dangerously with my eye twitching a few times.

'You read my journal huh'

...and just like telepathy she smiled and covered her mouth with her hand.

'Of course I did' she replied.

...

_And that's what happens at that time in which it leads to this kind of problem..._

_..._

"Guyz, I wanted you meet my childhood friend..." suddenly someone interrupted her speech.

"I though Aomine-kun your childhood friend Momo-chan?" a tall, dark-haired guy with glasses said. I can't really see his eyes since it was closed?

"Aha, he is also my childhood friend but I meet her when I was about a toddler. Her mother was my mother childhood friend actually and that's where we meet for the first time. After that, she moved to America when we were about 4 years old, I was sad since she left me but then I meet Aomine-kun..." she explained happily and I was fidgeting behind her, sweating nervously seeing their eyes on me. This is the first time I have been surrounded by many people who bear male gender on their birth certificate (dramatic much).

"Neko-chan, why are standing behind me, come stand beside me" she pulled my hand roughly and I almost lose my balance. Where did she get all this strength from?!

"Momo-chan, I told you to call me Kathy, not Neko!" I whispered desperately and pulled my arm roughly.

"But your name-"

"My name is not based on mammals that walk with four feet...I mean paws..." I sighed. "My name is Kathy, Momo-chan, or do you need me to say my full name?"

"But, your full name is weird and hard to pronounce, it's not cute..." I sweat dropped and face palm.

"Momo-chan, I think you should let your friend introduce herself..." the glasses guy said and I froze suddenly.

She shakes her head a few time, "Nope, she is an anti-social person and not the type of person to do something like that, Ne, Neko-chan?" she smiled brightly. I brought my hands to her face and pinched her cheeks.

It's my turn to smile brightly, "What is my name Momo-chan?" I'm still smiling.

"Uh, nehgohan" she said.

"What is it?" I smile again.

"Uh, nehgohan-" I pulled her cheek harder.

"Uh, gathyhan, gathyhan(Kathy-chan)" I let go her cheeks and she rubbed it slowly.

"Good, what is my name, Momo-chan?"

"Kathy-chan..." she said it sadly, but for me, I'm happy.

I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. "My name is Kathy, nice to meet you all!" I bow down while hiding my awkward smile (my eyes is twitching now)

What kind of intro is that?! Aargh, so clichéd, **CLICHED!**

I laughed nervously, and rubbed my head awkwardly.

"She is soo tall Momo-chan!"

"Is she a model? She's tall, even taller than Sakurai"

"Ah, I'm sorry!I'm sorry because I'm short!" a guy with light brown hair apologizing and bowed a few times with tears on his eyes. A few of his friends were saying something comforting but he continued to apologize ruthlessly (Is it a correct word to use?)

Seeing that kind of action makes me annoyed and I absent-mindedly 'Tch' and everyone stopped and watching me, including the 'sorry sorry guy'.

I straighten up slowly and crossed my arms together, "_The truth is that nobody is owed an apology for anything. Apologies are lovely when they happen, but, they change nothing. They do not reverse action or correct damage. They are merely nice to hear..." _I said suddenly and realize I just said something complicated.

"I'm not going to apologize on things that I've just said..." I said clearly, although I'm sweating like crazy and regretting the things that I have just said a few seconds ago.

And then, a set of laughter ringing around me, I dumbfounded and my blood just rushing up to my face. I quickly turned my back and stomping out from the gym, hearing Momo-chan calling for me while laughing loudly.

I bumped on someone as I went out from the gym and see a dark blue haired person with tanned skin glaring to me, cussing some 'bad words' to me. I glared back and his eyes widen for a second and I quickly sprinted out from this place.

'Mommy!I hate human conversation !'

* * *

Inside Touo gym

A bunch of teenager still laughing from the previous statement made from the tall girl that had already running out from the gym. Momoi quickly realized that and ran out to find his friend only to find his tanned skin friend looking clueless with the situation.

"Aomine-kun, did you see a tall girl with black hair?" she asked worriedly and he tilted and scratching his head, seeing his childhood friend looking panicked all of a sudden.

"She bumped on me and ran out after that..." he replied and the pink haired girl quickly followed his direction, running out from the gym.

"I think we did something wrong..." a blonde haired guy said guiltily and a few nods agreeing with his statement.

"AH, I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY!" a light brown haired guy said, crying his heart out while the glasses guy patted his back a few times to comfort him.

It's the most awkward moment in his life seeing his team mate acted like they have just murdered someone and he backed suddenly.

"Ah, Aomine, are you here for practice?" The glasses guy said with a sad smile and still trying to comfort the crying guy.

"No..." and he quickly run out from the gym as he try to avoid any possibilities that a murder had happen inside that gym somehow and he didn't want to get involve with it.

* * *

...Tbc...

Review?anyone?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello hello my readers out there, thank you for reading my story and giving those wonderful review*glittering eyes*, **

**Thanks to nhimcom for your review, it means such much*sob*sob***

**Alright, enjoy and review...**

**Knb is not mine.**

* * *

Fourth day:

_It's the fourth day...Yes, I skipped my journal for two days since I have been trying to calm my head because of the continuous nightmare I had because of Momo-chan bringing me to her school. I have been traumatized by that incident._

_Heh, traumatized*Sexy voice*..._

_..._

I was sitting on my bed, my head leaning against the wall and my mouth was open slightly while I was looking outside the window of my bedroom. Everything was gloomy, although it's such a sunny day outside. I spotted my dad talking to the neighbour with a smile while my mom was pulling my dad and bowed her head a few times with a nervous smile.

I sweat dropped and face palm.

I sighed, "Another explanation, coming up..." I stand up from my bed and heading downstairs and at the same time trying to come up another brilliant explanation about my dad 'circumstances' because of his weakness in speaking Japanese.

'Oh, dad...'

...

_...and my therapist will started to nagged me again because I skipped writing my journal for two days and just like magic, she indeed knew about my journal without me or my parent informed her about my tardiness. She called me today, first thing in the morning with her frantic and loud voice, effectively waking my dad up in which, according to my mom, it takes a few ice cubes...Oh sorry, a few BUCKETSS of ice cubes and two humans to wake him up completely._

_Don't ask why my mom use ice cubes in the first place..._

_..._

_"__ALTHEA KATARINA ADREANE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WRITE YOUR JOURNAL FOR TWO DAY!__**TWO DAYS!**__" _I brought the phone away from my ear and yawned tiredly. I'm still quite sleepy now and there's one disturbing thing came into my mind...Oh, don't mind my long and weird name, and blame my parent and their parents for abusing their right in choosing my name...

"How did you know?" I asked and yawned again.

"_WHO DO YOU THINK I AM HUH, I'M YOUR THERAPIST, OF COURSE I KNOW THAT!"_ I looked at my phone in my hand weirdly. I narrowed my eyes and brought it to my ear.

Seriously, who was the patient here?

"You know" I paused, "I think you should see a therapist yourself, you seems a bit tired...Have you been eating your twinkies again? Those with extra sugar?" I asked warily.

_"__WHAAAT! I'M NOT, PSH, I'M PERFECTLY FINE SERIOUSLY!"_

_"__Madam Red, did you eat your extra sugar twinkies again!_

I heard a background voice of an angry young woman.

_"__NO I'M NOT, GO AWAY WOMANNNN!"_

_"__Madam Red, come here!"_

_"__NOOOO!"_

And she suddenly closed her phone. I brought my phone away slowly and placed it on to the side table slowly, my eyes still on my phone.

***_Bam_***

"Where's the intruder!" my dad suddenly slammed open my bedroom door while holding his AK-47 in his hand. His face looked a bit dazed since he had been rudely wakened by my therapist voice.

I slowly brought both of my hands up.

"Huh..." that's all he can say.

...

* * *

That evening, in Kathy residence...

After that day which she meet her childhood friend, she never went out after that and lazy-ing inside her house, thinking and choosing which school she should attend. It's the fourth day she had moved to Japan and now she was having an evening tea with her parents and her neighbour.

"He's probably busy on Monday..." Kathy murmured silently.

"Oh, I'm going to a convention this Monday about Robotic invention..." the dark-haired girl glared to her father, seeing him interrupting something or reminding him about the life and death situation this morning when he suddenly breaks into her room while holding his AK-47. She sighed mentally.

"Tuesday seems too soon, don't you think?" she continued to murmur something.

"Oh, I'm going to shop on Tuesday Kathy, don't you remember?" her mother said suddenly, smiling while sipping her tea with her pinky finger pointed up.

"Wednesday feels kind of awkward..." Kathy continued and looking at her mother finger weirdly.

"Hoho, it's not awkward my dear, you can always come by my house anytime..." said a middle age woman with dark brown hair, which she identifies as her neighbour, Midorima Kimiko-san. She was sitting in the same table as her mother and sipping some tea. Kathy smiled awkwardly and nodded her head.

"I don't like Thursday for some reason..." Kathy said looking down on her attire.

"Today is Thursday Kathy and you are wearing your favourite costume for today, awwh, it's a bear..." Her mother cooed and she sighed while scratching her bear ear. She was wearing a brown bear suit with two large bear ear on her head and only her face can be seen. She placed her elbows on the table and placed her face on her hands...or paws?.

"This Friday, how is this Friday?" Kathy said, looking outside the window.

"You are going to school next Friday Katarina, did you choose which school are you going to apply?" her father asked. He extended his hand to grab some chocolate cookies but her mother slapped his hands hard. Her father slapped back and they continued to slap each other hand harshly with an irritated smile on their face.

Kathy plopped her face on the table and sighed again.

"Mom, dad, I'm singing a song right now..." both stopped suddenly and smiled, "Owh, you are?" both of them replied and continued to slap each other hand.

"What song are you singing?" Kimiko asked the dark-haired girl curiously without asking the reason why she was wearing a bear costume. She thought 'maybe it's an American thing'.

"Oh, a Korean song...The lyric and the music is kind of catchy and harmony..." she absent-mindedly smiled and scratched her bear head. (reference: IU-Friday)

Kathy hummed along the rhythm that she remembered from the song and watched her neighbour face closely.

She noticed her long eyelash, beautiful jade eyes and a kind and calm face but underneath that, she must have endured a lot of hardship. Having a title as a mother was not easy. Kathy understands that in a sense that she understands her mother difficulties in raising her.

"Kimiko-san, how many children do you have?" Kathy asked and the older woman gives a tender smile before answering her question, "I have two children, a boy and a girl..." she chuckled, "A gentlemen, I would prefer to call my boy since Shintaro is that kind of person he is and my little girl, being the last child, she is quite pampered by her father and big brother..." she explained.

"Hmm..." Kathy nodded and placed her chin on the table, "It must be nice to have sibling..."

"You are an only child Kathy?" the older woman asked with a tilt of her head.

"Yea, kind of..." Kathy replied. Her chin was still on the table. "I have a little sister but...she passed away when she was three years old..." Kathy murmured sadly as she brought her chin downwards.

"She have a weak heart since she was born but she managed to live longer for three years and those three years are the best years of my life...That's why I wear this bear suit according to certain day. My sister love bear..." Kathy smiled softly and her smile caught the older women eyes. Both of her parents glanced towards their only daughter with a sad smile.

Kimiko petted her head gently and gives her a wide smile, "You are a good big sister, she is lucky to have you..." the older woman remarked.

Kathy brought her head up and smiled back."Yea, she is..."

*_knock*knock*_

"Hmm, mom, who is it?"

"Wait, huh, it's your son Kimiko-san..." she stand up from her seat and walking towards the door.

"Good evening Adreane-san..."

"Good evening to you too..." Kathy mother replied with a smile.

"Mother, did you call for me? Sorry for being late, I have basketball practise earlier..."

"Ah, Shintaro and...Takao-san, how are you?" Kimiko-san asked the dark-haired person standing behind his son.

"Great as always, Midorima-san" he replied happily.

She clapped her hands together and smiling suggestively to her green-haired son, "You are going to have a new classmate next Friday!" she stated with a wide smile and Kathy whipped her head towards the green-eyed woman. She whipped her head back to her mother.

"Mom..."

"Yes Kathy..."

"..._but_..." Kathy pouted and lowered her head on the table.

"No buts'...I am, as your mother and I'm using my power as an elder and **your mother** who takes care of you for 16 years and liked it or not you are going to Shutoku High this Friday and its final!" she was standing on the chair while looking down on her daughter. There was no way she could go against that immense power her mother had and she growled inwardly.

Kathy turned her head towards her father and he avoided his daughter gaze.

'Traitor' she noticed her dad munching on some cookies, her mom surely knew the right time to bribe her dad. She groaned and plopped her face on the table, ignoring the newly arrived guest gaze on her weird attire.

'Ughhh' she groaned mentally.

* * *

Tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello to all my readerz out there, thank you for reading my humble story, hehe, humble or not I was surprized to see a review, huhu, thank you nhimcon and AngelsRevenge, you guys really helped me with my mood.**

**I was jumping out from my seat when I saw your review. It makes me smile like an idiot. hehe..**

**Well then, let us proceed, shall we...**

**KnB is not mine in any ways that I can find it to be mine, no...I don't..**

* * *

...

Twelfth day:

_Again, I skipped my journal for about one week and I'm waiting for another incoming *gulp* scolding from my beloved therapist, but...A good news, I heard she was given a week holiday, mainly because she was going to a seminar on how to cut down sugary food, curtsey of her secretary. Her secretary, Calley, called me to apologize and I heard Madam Red wailing behind her in the phone._

_..._

_"__I apologize about Madam Red antic, I should have forbid her from eating that high-sugar twinkies in the first place,*sigh*..."_

_"__NOO!I'M NOT GOING TO THAT PLACE WOMANN!"_

"_Madam Red, calm down and...AHH!GET DOWN FROM THAT CAR MADAM RED!"_

"Ah, wait- .."

...and again she closed her phone suddenly.

I looked at my phone expectantly, "You, phone, had a lot of awkward moment..." I said to my phone with a sigh.

...

_And the fact that my mom annoyed me every day just to say 'have a proper social conversation with people' and let the 'socializing with people is evil deed' trade mark aside._

_..._

I was still in a dream land not before my alarm clock suddenly blasted full volume beside me. I still closed my eyes, trying to tune out the loud noise not before my mom come barging into my room.

"Wakey wakey Kathy, school is waiting for you..." I grumbled to my soft pillow and my alarm clock was still ringing.

I'm waiting until the song hit the chorus but my mom started to speaking gibberish to me about waking up early and recites the multiplication table.

Mom...I'm already sixteen...

And then, it started,

I brought myself up from the bed and bring my arms in the air, bouncing on the bed like a drunken person.

(Big bang-Tonight)

_"__~Tonight, tonight, tonight~" _I screamed out and my mom hit my head hard.

"IDIOT, IT'S ALREADY 7 IN THE MORNING!"

"_*sigh*_I hope it is still night time..."

_...and during breakfast..._

I slumped down on the chair while eating a toast and twisted my neck to see my dad drinking his usual black coffee and my mom was sitting across me, looking at me while clicking her camera, capturing the moment of my high school live.

"Mom, I think you have enough pictures to last you for ten years...And dad, please advice your wife for once..."

But dad just being a dad, he ignored me with a smile.

"_*sigh* _I will try to _socialize_" the word really taste bitter for me and I gulped nervously, "Socializing and find myself a friend, is that good enough for you?"

My mom smiled brightly, even brighter than the sun I cover my eyes from the brightness. My dad had already wearing his sun glasses which appear out of nowhere and he gives me a thumb up.

..._before going to school..._

I was standing in front of my house, taking in the fresh air in the morning. I looked up to see the sun rising in the farther sky and winced slightly as the sunlight hit my sensitive eyes. I covered my eyes and glared.

"Bastard, do you want a fight!" I said to the sun dangerously and mom yelled loudly.

"ENOUGH PICKING FIGHT WITH THE SUN, JUST GO TO YOUR FUCKING SCHOOL, DAMMIT!" I flinched and pouted.

"BAD WORD MOM, BAD WORD!"

"SORRY!" I sighed and smiled widely. Mother knows best

...

..._Ahh, such a moment with my family. Right now, I was sitting under a lush, green tree. My back was leaned against a hard but comfortable tree trunk and admiring the beauty of nature around me while enjoying the soft whispers of the tree leaves as the wind blew softly towards me._

_There was nothing that can disturb me right now _

_But then, fate does have its own way of ruining this good moment...I see..._

_My neighbour... _

_Yes, that easily recognized green hair with ridiculous height and the fact that he was holding a girl hair pin in his hand doesn't clear my suspicion on his weird behaviour. He was a cunning person and I can sense it to my bone, deep inside my vertebrae...Well, I can't explain which bone, maybe Tibia?Scapulla? Humerus?Wish bone?_

_And yes, he was heading towards me, walking with his chin up, looking smug with his glinted glasses, along with his dark haired friend that was looking at me with his sharp eyes. *shudder*. _

_He was staring deep inside me, as if, he sees through me. _

_I looked down to my attire. Yep, I'm still wearing my uniform..._

_Yeah, I still remember that one time when I went to greet my father friends, my mom was calling me frantically and I went down stair only to see their stare on me. I look down and I was wearing my towel._

_After that, my dad gives a harsh lecture to his friends, saying that they see nothing while holding his AK-47. _

_...Oh dad, he loves his gun dearly._

_Oh, my mom also partakes in that lecture too...While holding a large kitchen knife in her hand... _

_Let's just say none of them remembered what happen that day and I was seven at that time._

_..._

"Adreane san..." I startled from my thought and nodded while looking up to met his eyes. I closed my journal with a loud 'pap'

"Midorima san..." he nodded...Well, this was awkward...

"Ahaha, Shin-chan you are too uptight!" his dark haired friend laughed and slapped his back hard and Shin-chan? What was that fond nickname?

He suddenly grunted and shoved his friend away.

"Umm, you are Takao san? I heard your name the other day..." I acknowledge him(haha, I'm such a nerd). He wobbled a few times while laughing loudly, being pushed hard by Midorima san.

"Hey, I'm Takao Kazunari and you are that girl with bear suit right?" I promptly blushed and nodded. Well, second take at his face; he was quite a good-looker, not my type though.

Just imagine having a boyfriend with sharp eyes, girl, you don't even stand a chance to flirt with other man. Tch, such killer joy.

...No, I don't even know how to flirt, obviously!

I brought myself up slowly, brushing some of the dirt and dust that stick to my skirt. I brushed my long sleeve sweater with my journal book and noticed Takao was looking up to me, I mean, literally. I was a few cm taller than him.

"*_whistle* _Man, you are even taller than me..."

"Ah, I'm a girl..." a moment of silent and he burst out laughing.

"Ahaha, sorry. Oh god, Shin-chan you didn't tell me you got such a great neighbour..." he suddenly stand beside me and casually slung his arm around my neck. I flinched with the sudden contact but I'm still keeping my usual look.

"We are going to have soo much fun this year, ne, Shin-chan~?" I raised my eyebrow at him and noticed Midorima's face twitching slightly.

"Takao, let her go and don't casually do that to a girl..." he stated sternly and pushed his glasses that glinted dangerously.

Well, well, well, this guy was interesting. Hmm, he was right. I'm going to have so much fun this year. Well, my mom did nag me about finding a friend here and Ta-da, I've got one.

I suddenly laughed and slung my arm around Takao's neck. He flinched with the sudden contact and glanced at the corner of his eyes.

"Well then, let us make it memorable, right?" I winked and he smiled back.

And then, I remember something, something important regarding life and death.

I pulled my arm and stand in front of Takao. I tilted my head and give a closed eye smile.

"Takao san, you have a great eyes, right? You can see everything in a wider scale around you, am I right?" he flinched slightly as if my statement earlier was something I shouldn't know but he then smirked with confidence, looking straight at my eyes.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Can you dodge a bullet with using that eye?"

He tilted his head and I can almost see a question mark above his head

'Dammit, I almost forget about the existence of a beast with a gun at home.'

_Takao san, you had no idea what was waiting for you._

* * *

Tbc...Review, anyone?


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my readers out there, thank you for favouriting and follow my humble story, thank you so much!**_  
_

**And x10TIMEx, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW!Ah yes, potatoes, EVRYBODY POTATOES DANCE!**

**Hhaha, enough with my crazy time, let us continue**

**KnB IS NOT MINE...**

* * *

_"__Sis, can I ask you one question?" a girl no older than three asked. She had a pale white skin, reddish-brown hair with big, blue sky eyes and wearing a white dress that usually worn in a hospital._

_She was sitting on a white bed and beside her, a girl with straight ebony hair was combing and braiding her hair. She had a different eye colour, a pair of garnet eyes that can intimidate people by just glaring and her almost mature face although she was only thirteen. She smiled fondly as the little girl turned her head back to look at her._

_"__What question? If you are going to ask question about why there's a lot of floating and transparent people outside I'm not gonna answer it...I've told you they are the 'former' patient here and I don't even want to know the history about them. Just watching them gives me goosebumps and don't even let me start where goose bumps gets its name..." the older girl explained and continued to braid the little girl hair._

_She pouted cutely and turned her head in front while crossing her arms together._

_"__Mou, I'm not asking you that. I've had enough with that thing, remember last week incident where dad had been supposedly molested by an unseen person, yap, which was their work, to be specific, an old woman..."_

_The older girl wrinkled her nose in digust, "Eww, I need to cleanse dad after this, he just had to be molested by an old woman, AND A GHOST AT THAT!"_

_"__Spirit sister, spirit. It's rude if we called them ghost, something about rank and stuff..."_

_"__...I don't even care, if they even step into this room I'm goona send them back to the lowest part of the earth..." the older girl commented sternly._

_"__Yes, yes, now back to my question. I want to ask you about why different people had different colour on them. There once I see a woman being surrounded by pink and yellow colour and the colour was sparkling...It was beautiful..." the red-head girl explained with admiration can be heard in her voice._

_The older girl smiled and patted her head._

_"__You know, sometimes I even doubted that you are only three...Your pronunciation is even superior to mom and dad, in which they always 'baby talk' you everyday...I don't even want to know how they talk to me when I was three... "she circled her long arms around the younger girl waist and hugged her closer._

_"__So, you can see that too?Those are what we call aura, people had different aura that shows the inside of their heart and soul, or so what I have been told. Let say, that colour is the colour of life..." she added and placed her chin on top of the little girl._

_"__The colour of life? And you can see that colour too sis?"_

_"__Yes, of course I can. If I can't I wouldn't be able to answer your question about gh-, I mean spirit and the colour that you see...Hmm, the woman you saw the other day had pink, yellow and sparkly, right?" the girl nodded her head._

_"__She must have known that she was pregnant and become really joyful and happy. She loved her child deeply and it's normal for a pregnant mother...You know, each colour represent different meaning, it's like seeing their mood or personalities that time..." she explained._

_"__Hmm, so you must be really happy right now, right? I see your hand in bright yellow, eumm, there's a bit of pink and purple...Oh, there's also black?" the girl asked curiously and the older girl froze for a moment and chuckled nervously._

_"__Emm, that's right, yellow, pink and purple gives the meaning of joy, love and spiritual consciousness, while black...It means I'm hungry..." the older girl hesitated in explaining the last colour. _

_"__Ah, you didn't eat yet sister?" the older girl patted the little girl nose and frowned._

_"__Call me Nee-chan, not sister and yeah, dad blows up the kitchen again with mom. I have grounded them from entering the kitchen..." she stands up from the bed and raked her straight black hair with her long fingers._

_She sighed tiredly, "Well then, be a good girl and don't go anywhere, alright, my imoutou..." she smiled fondly and rubbed the girl head gently._

_"__Yeah, you too, don't get into a gang fight again. I'm watching you..." the little girl narrowed her eyes and brought her index and middle finger towards her eyes and jabbed it back at the older girl direction._

_She chuckled and nodded her head, "Alright, alright Imouto..."_

_She closed the door and immediately leaned her back against the door. She dipped her head low to her chest and gritted her teeth._

_"__I'm sorry..."_

**_'_****_Black represent guilt, depression, fear, resentment...and despair'_**

_..._

Fourteen day:

_Hey again, today in my journal I will write the events that happened yesterday. As much as I hate writing it, I have to, if not then that red-headed psiko(Madam Red) was going to lecture me again or even worst..._

_...**she visits me**...*le gasp, horror movie bgm*_

_Anyway, I had a strange dream last night. I don't even know why I dreamt that in the first place, especially about my lil sis. I haven't dreamt about her for so long..._

_I must be tired yesterday, heh, and the fact that she can see supernatural things was a gift that she had when she was little. Its' not surprising since I can see those supernatural thing since I was little but after I was getting older, I can only see some of them in a blurred image._

_Only my family member and my therapist knew about it, Momo-chan and my other friends never knew about it._

_My sister, unfortunately, can see both supernatural thing and the colours that most humans emitted. She was a sensitive little one, can see everything clearly. Although she was only three, she had her own mature ways and gesture that differentiate her from a normal child. She was a special one._

_Both of us are special to each other...and I'm going to cry again if I continued writing about her. Well then, let us continue about yesterday event._

_Yeah, it all happened yesterday when I tried to, note the word 'tried' to getting out from the class because some of my classmate started to bombard me with a lot of question. They didn't ask me question on the first day of school and they decided to ask me on the second day of school?!_

_What kind of system they have here!?_

_Anyway, I managed to answer their entire question not until Tako-chan (Takao nickname since we are even closer than ever although Midorima san was looking at us weirdly), he grabbed me by my arm we quickly ran away from them._

_After a few moment of breath catching and filling our lungs up with oxygen, I noticed that I was in a sport gym, filled with people who bear male gender in their birth certificate (Summarized, they are male)._

_And that's where the awkward moment happened..._

_YES, there will be a lot of awkward moment and I don't care!_

"Umm, Tako-chan, I don't think we should come here..." I told him while nervously glanced to my surrounding.

"Don't worry about it, they are my team. I've told you before I'm a regular in basketball club and I wanted to introduce you to my team. If I were to ask Shin-chan, he will not have the guts to do it and so, here we are..." I sweat dropped at his statement earlier.

"But, you don't have to introduce me to your team; I'm just an outsider..." I chuckled nervously and noticed a tall, big and muscular guy with spiky hair was heading towards us. He was wearing an orange coloured jersey.

'My god, those...Calm down Althea Katarina, he was just going to ask something and you noticed his colour. It means he was in a calm state and friendly...'

I take a deep breath before curling my lips into a smile. My hand was clenching my skirt tightly as tried to calm myself, hey, I'm trying to communicate with other people here.

"Takao, you are late and they have started practise. Where have you been?"

"Ah, sorry captain, I'm just helping my new friend here. She's the new transfer student from America and apparently she is a bit lost around here..." hmm, what lost?

I looked at Tako-chan weirdly and turned to meet the taller captain eyes. I rubbed my head nervously and bow my head down.

"Nice to meet you, captain, err, I mean senpai..." Tako-chan suddenly slapped my shoulder and laughed.

"Ahaha, don't be too nervous. He is not going to eat you Kathy-chan"

...heh, right...

Tako-chan quickly ran towards the changing room while I was standing awkwardly with his captain.

"Anou, I forget to introduce my name. My name is Adreane Althea Katarina" he raised his eyebrow weirdly; "You can call me Kathy. Well, my name is a bit complicated..."

He smiled suddenly and held her hand towards me, "Ah, my name is Otsubo Taisuke, I'm the captain..." I held his hand firmly and shake his hand once.

'Wow, such a big hand'

I noticed him watching me intently and I smiled nervously.

"Is it hard to be a captain, Otsubo-san?" I asked suddenly, "Ah, sorry for asking it suddenly..."

"No, its okay. Well, it was hard especially with the first year. But then again, since we are a team, everything is quite easy..." he smiled.

"You are a great captain. I can see that..." I said and startled suddenly hearing a loud and angry voice.

"Oi, hurry up first year!DON'T RUN LIKE A SNAIL!" I noticed another tall guy (It was a basketball club, what do you expect?) with blonde hair was yelling towards a group of people that I can guess must be the first year.

Since when snail does the running?

"Ah, excuse me Kathy-san I have to-"

"It's okay Otsubo-san, I'm sorry for taking your time" I bow my head and he did the same before lightly jogged towards the group.

Well, I guessed I can just watch them practise...or not...

"You girl, what are you doing here?" a voice called out and I turned my back only to noticed three male student that was shorter than me ( ahaha) and their eyes just widen for a moment before one of them stuttered something.

"Um, you shouldn't stand here...Um...they are having practice..." male student 1 said.

"Oh, really..." I quirked my eyebrow and heard Tako-chan voice behind me.

"HEADS UP KATHY-CHAN!"

Heads up?

I turned my head back and noticed a ball was flying towards me. My hand quickly catches the ball before it hit the face of the male student 1 and he trembled slightly before taking a few step back.

I sighed tiredly while holding the ball with my hands.

I narrowed my eyes and three of them flinched before moving backwards slowly, "You guys, you aren't from this school right?" I noticed Tako-chan was heading towards me.

"Ahaha, sorry Kathy-chan and...Who are they?" and three of them sprinted out, running for their life.

"Spy..." I said and Tako-chan was blinking his eyes with disbelieve.

"WHAT!SPY?!"

"Shh, you are too loud Tako-chan, geeze..."

"What spy?" both of us turned our back and noticed a group of people behind me along with my neighbour.

"Captain, she said that the three students earlier was a spy, wait, how did you know they are a spy?" Tako-chan asked and I sighed, earning myself a weird look from them

"People lies, it shows clearly in their eyes...and their colour..." I explained seriously. I noticed their expression changed.

"Well, if they are a spy, obviously they are trying to find a weakness in your team. If you guys know your own weakness, I don't think it's a big problem. Since weakness is one of things that you can encounter and not making it a reason why you fail..." I said and shrugged my shoulder lazily.

"Well then, I'm going now Tako-chan..." I turned my back and walked towards the entrance. I halted my step as I remember something and I swiftly throw the ball towards captain and he caught it with a surprise in his face.

"Nice reflex there..." I said with thumbs up.

I pointed my finger towards the blond haired person, "Oh, snail doesn't have any legs, they can't run..." I said and Tako-chan burst out in laughter.

"What?It's a fact right?" and Tako-chan started to roll on the floor while holding his stomach.

...

_Well, that's pretty much summed up what did happen that time. I asked Tako-chan about the blond haired dude and he said he was one of the regulars, Miyaji Kiyoshi, a third year and the scariest upperclassman. Ops, I think I did something wrong by saying that, not that I scared of him or something._

_Now, if I can just write my journal peacefully right now, I can extend the length of words written inside this journal and thus bring satisfaction to my therapist, but since I'm kinda in a pinch right now..._

..._I don't even know how I managed to write right now and I think I should stop writing..._

"Anou...Could you stop staring...Please?" I was holding my journal in my left hand while my pen was in right hand. Underneath my feet was some dude that I stomp for a few times.

"That was..." a guy with glasses and spiky dark-hair said.

"Amazing..." another guy said simultaneously with his partner beside him. He had a red hair while his partner had a teal hair (Is that a normal colour in Japan?)

Let me explain what happen.

_I was sitting on a bench in a park and try to enjoy the scenery here while writing my journal (today was Sunday)and suddenly someone screamed out help. I noticed at the corner of my eyes, a guy with black hood was running towards me and holding a bag._

_I stick out my long legs without looking and the guy tripped down. He stands up quickly and brought out his knife. I quickly stand up and walked towards him while still writing my journal and he lunged towards me._

_I just stepped aside and use my right leg to knock the knife out from his hand and I brought my left leg to his face in a quick movement. He stumbled backward and growled loudly. He ran towards me with his fist and I take a step back before shoving my right leg, hard to his face and pushed him back. He fell on the ground, face first and I walked towards his fallen body and stomped his back._

That's how it ended up like this...

"Here, give this bag to its owner..." I said and throw a brown bag to the red head. I was still holding my journal and I stomped this thug hard and earning a few grunt and painful scream from him.

"We should call the police..." the teal head said but I shake my head in disapproval.

"No, don't...Hey you, you stole this because you wanted to buy something for someone right? Is one of your families sick?" the hooded guy turned his head and look at me with his watery eyes.

"H-hai...I'm sorry, my daughter had a fever and I don't have any money to buy her medicine...I'm sorry, I don't even..." he broke down, crying on the ground while his face smeared with his tear and brown soil.

I sighed loudly. But the red head was looking rather sceptical.

"He must be lying, we should send him to the police..." he said.

I quirked my eyebrow to him, "Dude, it's obvious it's his first time thieving. He doesn't even know how to hold the knife properly and seriously, you guys don't even notice the type of shoes he's wearing right now?" their eyes landed on this crying guy shoes. It was the usual shoes worn by an office worker and their eyes widen in disbelieve.

"You should be ashamed of yourself mister. Using all of your money in the first place for gambling and now you don't even have money to buy medicine for your own daughter..." I pulled him from the ground and let him sit on the bench. He was looking down on his feet and wiped his face with his dirty hand.

"How did you know?" he asked warily.

"Don't ask too much question or I'll send you to the police, understood?" he nodded his head.

I shoved my left hand into my pocket and take out some crumpled money out from my pocket and shoved it inside his hand.

"This should be enough for your daughter medicine..." he opened his palm out and his eyes widen in surprise.

"This..this...but..."

"This is not for you; it's for your daughter..." I said sternly and he stands up before performing a 90 degree bow.

"Now, go away..." I shooed him away and he smiled at me, bowing for the last time.

"Are you sure it's okay to let him away?" the teal head asked and I jumped. This guy, since when he was here?

"Geeze, are you always this unnoticeable?! I almost had a heart attack..."

His two other friends snickered and the red head murmured, "He is always been like that"

I sighed, "No, he will change after this..." I closed my journal and shoved it inside my hand bag.

"How could you be sure about it?" the red head said and I shrugged my shoulder.

"I'm always sure...besides; he is not a bad person..." I turned my back and watch the disappearing back of the guy earlier.

'It's the colour of changing, well, the colour of life never lies...'

"His colour is changing...He will change somehow..."

"His colour?" I chuckled and patted this teal guy head. He was cute.

"Well then, I better go before my parent decided to do something destructive back at home..."

The three of them looked at me weirdly and the glasses guy noticed something,

"Ah, you are tall..." he said awkwardly.

I sweat dropped at his comment, "Ah, it's genetic, although I'm only sixteen..."

"SIXTEEN?ARE YOU FOR REAL?" The red head and the glasses guy asked loudly.

"Are you working as a model?" the teal head asked with his deadpanned face.

'He was the third person who asked this question, *_sigh*'_

"No" I answered straightforwardly.

"...and no, I'm not a basketball player" I added and they looked a bit dejected somehow.

They are really interesting somehow, such cute guys.

I chuckled, "Ne, what's your name?"

"Ah, my name is Kuroko Tetsuya, this stupid red-head-"

"HEY!"

"Kagami Taiga and the glasses one is Hyuuga Junpei, our senpai..." Kuroko explained (had enough writing people hair colour for once)

"You can call me Kathy and so, you are a high school student? Which school did you attend?"

"Seirin high...desu" Kagami replied, his face was red like his hair.

"Ah, that school is fairly new, right? Haa, I had decided to attend there but my mom shoved me to Shutoku high instead...Urgh, seriously, the entrance exam is like answering the final year exam..." I explained with frown.

"Kathy-san attends Shutoku high?Then, did you know a first year student named Midorima Shintaro?" Kuroko asked. I tilted my head and nodded.

"He is my neighbour..."

"EHHH!"

* * *

Tbc...Review?:)


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, first thing first, I wanted to say "OH THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, IM GOING TO THROW LOTS AND LOTS OF SWEETS, COOKIES, FLOWERS WITH SEVEN COLOURS ANNND POTATOES!**

**Ehem, sorry for the caps locki-ing and thank you for the lovely review,*sob*sob* **

**I really appreciated it...and oh this chap had more than 4000+ words, haaa,*Thumbs up for myself***

**So enjoy and review!**

**KnB is not mine**

* * *

"He is my neighbour..."

"EHHH!" the glasses senpai and Kagami yelled loudly. Kuroko was looking impassive as ever. He had such a poker face...

Will he say yes if I asked him to play poker with my dad?

Umm, maybe it will ended up with my dad yelling, "AHH!I PLAY POKER WITH A GHOST!KATARINA!HELP!"or something like that.

Hehe, priceless...

"Yes, he is my neighbour although his family is even normal than he is...I still have no ideas of why does he bring those small stuff dolls and statue every day...Say, do you know him, Kuroko?"

"Yes, he was one of my team mates during my middle school. We play basketball together during that time and the dolls he bring-"

"Is my lucky item, nanodayo..."

I turned my back and noticed Tako-chan with my green headed neighbour.

Speaking of the devil and he shall come...the one with that was blessed with green hair...

"Your lucky item?" I looked at him with are-you-kidding-me face.

"Yes...Is something the matter?"

"Nothing and why are you here with Tako-chan?"

"Tako-chan?" the three of them asked curiously.

"Ah, just a nickname guys, nothing big...So, why are you here in the first place?" I saw him pushed his glinted glasses with his taped finger and sighed loudly.

"My mother told me to find you, she said that you mother is in distress right now..." I raised my eyebrow.

Distress?

...

Fifteenth day:

_Monday, oh Monday, could you not be harsh on me...~please~_

_Ah, the fifteenth day. I was sighing deeply, deeply inside my chest. It was about yesterday event, after Midorima-san said about my mom predicament; I quickly ran back home only to notice a loud crying and sobbing sound coming from my house. I thought in my head at that time, did someone die?_

_I gasped, _

_Did my dad finally shoot someone and my mom was crying because he somehow had been thrown into a jail?!_

_I gasped again, _

_Who was going to support me and my mom? Ah, I have to find a job after this. Such hard work, such sadness, SUCH DRAMA!_

_I gasped loudly, _

_IT WAS A DRAMA!_

_I was thinking that at that time._

_I laughed alone in front of my house gate and Midorima-san was looking at me weirdly. I looked back at him and patted his shoulder._

_When I opened the gate, I saw my mom and dad standing in front of the door and in a flash, someone glomped me harshly._

_..._

"Neko-chan!Huhuhu..." it was my childhood friend. She was hugging me tightly and her chest was really restricting my lungs right now.

Her chest was well endowed than mine, damn!

"Uh...Momo-chan..I...can't..." I tried pulling her away but she was coiling around me tightly.

"Momoi-san, you are choking her!" I heard Midorima-san said behind me and she loosen her tight hug suddenly.

"Ah, I'M SORRY NEKO-CHAN!HUHUH" she wailed loudly and I hugged her back while rubbing her back soothingly.

"There, there...Calm down Momo-chan, everything is going to be okay...Tell me what happen and I help you okay?" she finally stopped her crying and sniffed a few times.

"Uh, why is Midorin here?"

"He live next door...Wait, you know him?" I looked back and forth, between pink and green.

Ah, a pink flower with green leaf...Pfft..

"Pfft...Okay...Alright, let us went inside Momo-chan...I will see you tomorrow then, Midorima-san" he nodded and I went inside my house with Momo-chan sniffing a few time.

"Ah, Adreane-san..." Midorima-san said suddenly. I halted my step and looked back to him with a smile.

"Ah...I'm...Nothing..." he pushed his glasses up nervously.

I came closer to him and patted his shoulder, "If it's about the lucky item, it's not weird at all and call me Kathy after this..." I smiled widely showing my teeth.

He coughed up suddenly and covered his face with his hand. I tilted my head curiously.

Wait, did something stick to my teeth?

I looked down and covered my mouth with my hand.

Ah, that must be it...

"Nothing, well then, good evening...Kathy..." he said and walked towards his house...not before he bumped his forehead at the tall gate.

I cringed inwardly, "Uhhh, that must be hurt..." Tako-chan will be laughing his hearts out if he saw this...

...

_After a few girls talk with Momo-chan, she calmed down for a bit and explained everything about Dai-chan was being mean to her and she was only worried about him but he never appreciated her for once._

_She said he was being mean, I wonder what he said to her that makes her crying like that..._

_...I wonder who this Dai-chan person was..._

_Momo-chan was sad and depressed, but still, she loved him...don't get the wrong point here. If I'm only a 'normal' person I would think that this Dai-chan was not only her childhood friend but also someone that she liked, but, according to my understanding, psychologically and a few reading of her colour, he was not, it was more like she consider him as a brother of some sort._

_That night, Momo-chan decided to stay and my parent had decided to do something to make her happy...in which an adaptation of a mystery drama, with a bit of twist..._

_..._

Living room...

My dad was standing with his arms crossed while my mom was standing in front of him and her right leg was placed on the coffee table in a gangster-ly way.

My dad was sporting some kind of arrogant, I-will-win type of face and my mom was smirking widely, showing that she was challenging him head on.

My mom turned her head to her right, "I was surprised to see you here. After all you had done, you still had the guts to come here..."

My dad brought his chin up, "Eh, what do you mean? I didn't do anything, you have the wrong person here..." the atmosphere suddenly become darker.

"Oh, you are saying that the disappearance of the first chocolate cookies is not your fault?" she turned her head in front with a knowing smirk. Lightening strike at the background and a dramatic music blasted suddenly.

My dad gasped loudly.

"AH!You didn't just accused me that!" my dad brought his hand to his side.

"I just did..." my mom said as-the-matter-of-fact. She then inspected her nails closer, "I know you are the one that take those first cookies..._and eat it_..."

Momo-chan gasped and gripped my shirt tightly.

My dad gasped again,

"I did not and fyi, I was the one who made it...How can I eat it so leisurely and I had proof and solid alibi that I wasn't in the crime scene.." my dad flipped his copper brown hair to the side.

"That's where your mistake is..."

"Which is..."

I was sitting in front of them while eating some popcorn. Momo-chan in the other hand was watching the scene intently and biting her nails in anticipation.

Seriously, who watch drama?

"Your alibi...is too perfect if I may add and the fact that you didn't even realise something important..." she said. My dad was watching mom with a wide eye.

"That chocolate chip cookies was not the original first cookies..."my mom slowly brought out a disk shaped biscuit, probably chocolate chips cookies.

Wait, this story was kind of interesting.

"This one, in my hand was the same one that was being displayed at that time and the fact that you tried to erase the existence of this cookies was because..." Mom paused suddenly.

...To be continued...

"AHHH!WHAT THE HECK MOM!"

"AUNT HIMEKO!"

Let's just say the ending was rather or better let be unknown.

...

_After that drama ended, we both went to bed and before going to sleep I told her something. I offered her something to make her happy instead of trying to complete that chocolate cookies drama earlier._

_..._

I looked in front of me, watching the name plate intently.

'Touo High school'

I laughed nervously, looking at the wide entrance of this school. I have heard about this school before and apparently it was known for its strong basketball team player.

"Ahaha, what did I say to her in the first place? I can't remember..." I scratched my head awkwardly and walking in without any care whatsoever although I'm still wearing my school uniform.

And talking about school uniform, I had mom alter the length of this skirt. It was dangerously short and I had to wear my short underneath this short skirt.

Urgh, short skirt was disgusting and it will definitely attract more pervert.

I sighed and looked down to my dark skirt that reaches only lower than my mid-thigh. Still, it showed my legs although I had to intimidated mom a few times to longer the length of this skirt, yes, intimidated her.

She loved her daughter soo much that she wanted to show her daughter special beauty point, in which she always said,

"Kathy, ah damn that legs!" her comments were rather provocative...

I rummaged inside my bag trying to find my phone and I found it. I scroll down inside my phone to find her number.

"Hello Momo-chan, I'm in front of your school...Are you finished yet?"

"_Just a bit more Neko-chan, why don't you come inside the gym?"_

_"_But, Momo-chan, they will notice me, someone from other school...Definitely they will say I'm a spy of some school..."

"_Don't worry, just come, they will know you for sure" _and she suddenly ended the call.

"Ahhh!What should I do right now?" I grabbed my hair desperately and pulled it harshly. I crouched down and still holding my hair.

I was wailing silently inside my mind and suddenly saw something at the corner of my eyes. I saw someone, a male student and he had dark-skin with navy blue hair and walking alone while his hands were shoved inside his pocket stylish-ly.

'Such depressed colour he had...Did something happen? Hmm, maybe he broke up with his gf...Ah, such good looking guy, damn...'

I shake my head and slapped my cheeks hard.

"Okay let's go..."

...

I arrived in front of the gym and surprisingly they recognized me as I take one step into this gym, they suddenly rushed towards me.

"Kathy-chan"

"Kathy-san"

Wow, I'm really popular?

"Ahaha, why the warm welcome, I mean, ummm, where's Momo-chan?" I asked nervously and clenched my skirt tightly.

"Neko-chan!" and the pink haired girl suddenly appeared beside me, smiling brightly. Suddenly, all of them came forward and stand in front of me.

The glasses dude came forward.

"I'm sorry Kathy-san, about the other day...We are terribly sorry..." the glasses guy said and all they promptly bow down. I was taken a back and laughed nervously.

"NO!Don't bow your head like that, there's nothing wrong and you guys didn't do anything, please..." I said nervously.

"Ah, Aomine-kun!" Momo-chan said suddenly and I followed her line of sight and saw the same person earlier.

Wait, does that mean, Dai-chan was this Aomine person?

"Oi Satsuki, what's the ruckus here?" he said lazily.

"Aomine-kun, this is Kathy-chan. I've told you my other childhood friend will come today...Mou" she walked towards him with a pout.

He looked at me, or more liked inspected me up and down before saying, "Ah, this tall chick is your friend?" Ah, rude much!

I'm not a chicken this...this...AHO!

I narrowed my eyes towards him and Momo-chan noticed my glare. Both of them flinched and move backward.

"OI, are you trying to pick a fight bitch?!" Aomine said suddenly, his voice was uncertain and sounded nervous.

"AOMINE-KUN!" Momo-chan chided and slapped his arm.

"It's okay Momo-chan...Him" I jabbed my finger towards the blue head, "He is not okay it seems..." I crossed my arms together.

"Still feeling guilty dude? You know, you didn't apologize to Momo-chan the other day. She came crying to my house..." I added. He flinched and scratched his head, feeling disturbed. His eyes shows disbelieve although it doesn't show clearly on his face.

I came towards him and stand in front of him with my chin up.

"If you say sorry to her, it will not degrade your pride down Aomine-san. She is your childhood friend before, you've grown together with her and why did you acted like a spoiled child?" I scolded him and he 'tch'ed and looked down to his feet.

I turn my back at him. "What? Are you her mother or something? Satsuki is my childhood friend and it's my business with her, you are an outsider-"

I cut his sentence as I turn my back and I brought my right foot up to his face and my shoe were a few cm from his face.

"You were saying?" his eyes widen for a fraction and stumbled back a few step.

I pulled my leg slowly and placed it on the ground. I exhaled loudly and a loud thump can be heard.

I looked at to my left and saw the 'sorry sorry guy' fainted.

"Sakurai-kun!"

Ah, I don't think the scene earlier was rated 18+ (for violence and gore alright!). I don't even want to know why I made such a ruckus in the first place.

I raked my dark hair with my fingers and sighed tiredly.

"Sorry about that, I lose my temper there..." as if I will!

"Maa, maa, don't fight...What if both of you settles this with something..." the glasses guy said.

"One-on-one with this guy?" I said and they gasped, even the Sakurai guy woke up from his fainted state, he gasped shockingly. They are looking at me with such a wide eyes of disbelieve.

"What?"

"Ano, Neko-chan, I don't think you should-"

"Fine then, I don't mind at all...If I win you have to stop yapping like a grandmother and leave..." he smirked, "That is if you can win, _Neko-chan..._" Aomine said with a smug. He then proceeds to peel his outer layer of his uniform showing a shirt underneath it.

OH, THIS GUY!This piece of sheets!

Good looking but acted like a sheet of sheets!

Oh this citty boy!(Oh Haikyuu!)

"Wait, what kind of one-on-one did you think it was?" I looked at Momo-chan.

"What? Of course basketball Neko-chan, what did you think it was?" Momo-chan replied.

"Oh, I thought that we are going to have a fist fight, you know..." Momo-chan looked at me weirdly.

"Neko-chan!"

"What?I usually settle things with my fist, ah,-" all of them was looking at me weirdly. I sighed, "Alright, alright, basketball it is..."

I noticed Aomine was stretching his arms and he was fired up to extent that I can almost feel his aura on my skin. He was burning up as the red aura burst out from him. That was too much excitement for once...

Ah...I'm in trouble, aren't I?

I give a side glance to Momo-chan and the glasses guy; "He is your ace, I presume?" they nodded with solemn in their faces.

I slapped myself mentally.

"Man..." ah, man...

...

Ookay, now what?

I have played a lot of sport before but I've never encountered this type of player before. My god, the intensity was too much for me to handle.

I closed my mouth with my hand, trying to take a deep breath and calm myself.

"Neko-chan, you okay?" Momo-chan asked worriedly. I looked at her with a weak smile and shake my head.

"No, it's just, heavy...The air..."

Please, someone, a miracle...Don't let me play with this guy!

"_I got a boy(girls generation)_

_Ayo! Stop! Let me put it down another way_

_I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy handsome boy nae mam da gajyeogan  
I got a boy meotjin! I got a boy chakhan!  
I got a boy awesome boy wanjeon banhaenna bwa"_

"Ah sorry, my phone..." I shoved my hand inside my pocket and pulled my phone.

_Madam Red (twinkies psiko)_

I gulped and pressed the green button.

"Hello..." I said quietly and quickly pulled it away from my ear.

"ALTHEA KATARINA ADREANE!WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN YOU IDOTIC PATIENT!" I thought so...Wait, why did she speak Japanese so fluently?

"I'm still at school...Well at my friend school..."

"_Oh, you found a friend? That's wonderful...What are you doing right now?" _Is she bipolar? She was mad and suddenly she was happy.

I gulped again. Well, I think this will help me somehow...

"I'm playing a sport..."

"_WHAT SPORT?" _she growled loudly.

"Basket and ball..." I answered with a small squeak and pulled the phone away from my ear.

"_IDIOTO!STOP PLAYING RIGHT NOW!"_

_"_BUT I HAVEN'T PLAYED THIS GAME FOR A LONG TIME..." all of them started to stare and Momo-chan looked worried.

"_YOU BETTER GO HOME RIGHT NOW OR I'LL CALL YOUR PARENT AFTER THIS!"_

_"_BUT, BUT!" I tried to retort back.

"_NO BUT's, GO HOME!" _I sighed tiredly.

"FINE!" I closed my phone harshly and tch-ed.

"Stupid therapist!" I stomped my feet on the floor a few time. I glanced towards the glasses guy hands and stomped my way towards him. I grabbed or more like swiped the ball from his hands.

"Since I can't play today, it's your win..." I was standing outside the court and I promptly throw the ball towards the furthest hoop with no stance or preparation and it entered the hoop with a silent '_whoosh' _and a loud _'bam' _as the ball hit the floor and bounced higher than normal.

_"_Tch..." I turned my back and walked towards the entrance. But Momo-chan suddenly grabbed my hand and turned me around.

"Neko-chan what happen? Why?" I smiled calmly to her and petted her head gently.

"Momo-chan, don't worry, he didn't mean all those words he said to you, in fact, he came today just to see you..." I explained with a small smile.

"But, Neko-chan...Who called you earlier? What's that all about?" I looked down as I felt hesitated to tell her.

"It's my therapist..." I paused, "Try to talk to him; he seems depressed...Just talk to him, alright?" I pinched her cheek gently and rubbed her pink hair.

As I turned my back, she suddenly tugged my sweater.

"Why did you have a therapist?" Momo-chan asked. I looked back to her.

"It's because I'm sick..." I smiled weakly and bow my head to them before walking out.

...

"Momoi-san, are you okay?" the dark-haired captain asked warily.

"I'm okay...but, how was Aomine-kun?" he looked down and shake his head. He pushed his glasses up with a small unnoticed smirk.

"He run out earlier...Say, Momoi-san, did your friend played basketball before?" he asked curiously.

"She never mentions it before, but..." Momoi answered and his glasses glinted suddenly.

"Ah, you noticed it too?" Momoi nodded her head knowingly.

"Interesting friend you got there..." his eyes landed on the ball that was rolling back and forth and a faint black mark appeared clearly on the floor, directly underneath the round hoop.

"Interesting..."

...

"Man...That kind of interference is really dramatic and the timing was really perfect...Although it's kind of irritating, her nagging that is..." I said to no one and looked down to my feet as I rubbed the nape of my neck soothingly.

Ah, I wanted to help her but instead, I burst out because of my temper.

"Ah, great..." I slapped my forehead and halted my step.

I looked in front of me and seeing the clear blue sky slowly turned to yellowish-red. I checked my watch and noticed the small hand of the clock pointed to five.

Time for dinner and I hope mom doesn't try to cook something Italian today...

There once mom cooked a green curry and she said, "Today we are going to have something Italian!" she chirped happily.

I asked her with a straight face, "Mom, isn't this curry?" she fell silent after that.

I sighed and as I take one step forward I felt a hand grabbing my wrist hard and I was turned back by force.

"WHO!"

It was Aomine and he gripped my wrist tightly. I frowned while watching his disturbed face.

"What do you want?" I pulled and twist my wrist and effectively broke his tight grip on my wrist.

"What do you want Aomine-san, I don't have all day..." I rubbed my sore wrist and tch-ing as I felt the sting on the surface of my skin.

"You...Who are you?!" I looked at him weirdly.

"Huh? Who am I? Momo-chan had explained before Aomine-san or do you suddenly have amnesia?"

"No, you said earlier I was feeling guilty and I came today to see her...You...How did you know about that? How did you know what I was thinking at that time?"

Oh...

For someone who looked arrogantly stupid he sure quick in catching this small detail.

I sighed and placed my hand on his shoulder. I patted his shoulder, "You still got a long way to go Aomine-san..." I could just say 'mada mada dane' but it sounded arrogant though.

I pulled my hand from his shoulder as I remembered something and rummaged something inside my bag. I pulled out a small, blue umbrella and opened it. I looked down to his right hand and pulled his hand, letting him to grip the blue plastic handle of the umbrella and hold in above his head.

I smiled and point my finger upward; "It's going to rain..." he looked at me weirdly. The sky was rather clear today if you didn't noticed it earlier and on cue, there was a small tip tap sound as the rain hit the surface of the umbrella.

Immediately, I pulled out my own umbrella, a black with red vertical stripe and it was the same size as the blue one.

"Well then, I can't let my childhood friend, friend, to get sick, right?" I smiled at him and bow my head before turning my back. I halted my step and turn my body side way.

"Oh, just give her some chocolate, if you are trying to avoid any awkward moment of apologizing to her. She will understand it clearly..." I winked and turn away from him. The rain suddenly poured down even heavier.

Then, I noticed something...

"Ah carp my umbrella...It has hole, damn it!..." I sighed again, this must be my dad prank to mom but instead, he prank-ed me!

Today was not a lucky day for me...

"Just wait dad...I'm going to get you after this" I said to no one as I taped the hole using a cellophane tape that appeared out of nowhere.

...

Aomine was stunned at that time when the dark-haired girl suddenly gives him a blue umbrella with a smile and at that moment, the rain was pouring down on them.

He was baffled with the situation, it was him that provoked her at that time but instead, she was being nice to him and not to mention the clearly appearing bruise on her pale wrist, she didn't mind it all.

He chuckled silently, it seems that she knows something and she didn't want to tell him what it was all about.

...and the fact that she had throw that ball earlier with such a reckless manner but the ball still went inside the net intrigued him greatly. A normal person would perceive it was only a lucky shot, but to the eyes of this great Aomine Daiki who could gives out such arrogant comment, 'the only who can beat me is me', it was clearly not a lucky shot.

This was the only time he had his thinking gear moved and he hated how warm his head can be when he had to think hard.

"Strange girl..." he commented with a small smirk.

...

It was still raining cat and dog( I want a lots and lots of cat and dogs!)and I sometimes looked up to observe if there was any leakage. Geeze, how many cello-tape needed to fixed this thing and it was my favourite umbrella at that.

_*sigh*_

I'm going to defect his gun after this, ceh, did he think I didn't know where he kept all his illegal gun, just watch dad, your gun are going to have a BIG makeover...Hehehe..

I was walking mindless-ly while crafting and doing a bit of simulation inside my brain as I tried to come up with an ultimate prank to get my dad crying and during that moment, I might have smiled creepily without noticing there were people walking in the street.

Heh, sorry people...

When I was a few blocks but still far from my house, I noticed a tall man was walking alone with his head down and his blue jersey was soaked completely. His yellow hair was drenched and limped beside his face. I brought my umbrella higher and noticed this person was almost the same height as me but still taller a few cm than me.

I walked passed him and halted my step. I looked back and noticed him looking depressed about something. It seems that his sadness brings forth his hidden doubt inside his heart...Such dark and solemn colour he had...

Ah, man...Why do I have such a soft heart...

I sighed. Well, mom was not going to be happy when she saw her daughter was drenched completely.

I ran towards this unknown man while my hand was shoved inside my pocket to find my handkerchief. I quickly grabbed his hand and he immediately turned his head. I saw his unfocused eyes and his face was completely pale white.

I sigh, this man was probably being too sentimental...and he was completely a beauty...A bishonen...

I wanted to shriek out loud but I keep calm and held my umbrella above his head. I pulled his right hand and let him grip the handle while I placed my white handkerchief on his left hand. I give him a smile and patted his shoulder,

"Don't doubt yourself, if you are honest with yourself, you will find the answer that you seek..." his eyes widen and I bow my head before ran out quickly toward the direction of my house.

I shrugged my shoulder leisurely and kept running, thinking that I couldn't help it to help people in need.

...And such a beauty like him should have a beautiful colour, not a solemn and ugly one.

...

Tbc...Review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to all my readers out there, thank you for following and reading my story**

**and also those reviews, thank you very much!**

**Those reviews just like a flower given to me, thank you soo much!**

**before continuing, I want to give my condolence to the family crew and the family passengers of MH17, **

**the tragedy really sadden me and I hope all of the family victims will have a strong heart.**

**well then,**

**Let's continue shall we,**

**KnB is not mine in any way..**

* * *

_There was one time when my imoutou knew I was beaten up by someone pretty bad. My lips were bleeding, my face was bruised badly and a few blue and black colours marred my pale arms like blossoming flower._

_I sat beside her bed after coming out from the emergency room and since all the hospital staff knew me, they immediately spread the news to my sister and my parent._

_She was mad and scolded me harshly, telling me that I was clearly stronger than them and why didn't I retaliate back?_

_I replied by giving her a small and painful smile as my wounded lips sting badly._

_I looked down to my wrapped arms and noticed my bruised knuckle that contrasted greatly with my pale skin._

_My hand lightly touched my face, feeling my cheek swells a bit and the rough surface of the white, clean gauze that covered my wounded cheek._

_"__Just for you to know, you did leave the part where I did punched and K.O them by just a single punch..."_

_"__But you didn't fight them properly just like you always do...You fight defensively without giving more damage and you got the damage..." she pouted and gently, she brought her small hand towards my cheek._

_"__I've changed imouto, I'm not my old self and those people aren't bad as you think...There are no bad people, only bad situations..." I said to her and grasped her hand with a smile._

_She looked down to her lap and bit her lips a few times. I chuckled at her cute behaviour and patted her head gently._

_"__They just beat up the wrong person, for your information, nothing big really..." she jabbed her small finger onto my wounded cheek and I winced in pain._

_"__Ouch!"_

_"__It's big, Nee-chan, there are three people who beat you up using a baseball bat and you said it was nothing! How could you be so lenient about it!"_

_"__Heh, new word there, lenient, where did you learn that?" I asked with a toothy grin and she jabbed again._

_"__Ouch! Alright, alright, it was big okay! Geeze...And yes, I was lenient because they are such a pathetic people. They did apologize to me earlier and guessed what?" I wriggled my eyebrows up and down._

_"__What?" she replied with an annoyed look._

_"__I got three more friends! Although they assumed me as their leader of some sorts..." I shrugged my shoulder leisurely, "Well, I don't care about that though..." she face palmed and jabbed my arm hard._

_"__OUCH!What's that for!"_

_"__It's for being an idiot..."_

_"__I'm not...Anyway, it's better than finding more enemies, right? Forgive and forget..." I said happily and she just rolled her eyes with my statement. _

_I just wish that she can act more like a three year old kid... _

_"__Let me teach you more about life and today, it's all about forgiveness..."_

_She groaned. "Here we go again..."_

_I brought my index finger towards her nose and poke it hard._

_"__Those young men earlier are the same age as me and they are abandon by their parent and living in the slump. They say, some guy with black, long hair had beaten up their younger brother and accidentally, I looked almost the same from the back and didn't notice these-.." I looked down to my rather un-developed chest and she snorted out._

_"__Heh, no wonder they assume you are a guy...Your chest just like a flat board"_

_"__Ah!I'm not! And it will grow big someday and I'm only 13!" I said loudly._

_"__Anyway, I want to tell you a quote I learned from a drama story,_

**_'_****_We're so busy thinking about our own bruises, our own scars, we forget how to forgive. But, if we just take the time to peek into someone else's world, even the unforgiveable, can be forgiven...'_**

_A story, well, a Korean though and the title is quite beautiful too, Spring Waltz..." I explained with awe._

_"__You and your Korean obsession..." she sighed and shakes her head._

_I grinned widely. "Well then, I will just give this Shinee poster to mom then..." I brought my gaze somewhere else and she tugged my shirt harshly._

_"__Where!Can I have it, please...pwease?" she pouted and her blue eyes widen even bigger than before._

_Aigoo, those eyes! _

_Ah, I'm blind!_

_Blinded with cuteness!_

_"__Alright, alright!" I shoved the rolled poster to her and she hugged it tightly._

_"__Geeze..." I ruffled her head roughly._

_..._

"So much for Shinee..." I shrugged my shoulder lazily and continue to choke hold my dad neck and pulled his left arm back while hearing him groaned in pain and suffocation.

"I love my job..." I pulled his arm harder and he groaned even louder. My mother was acting like a referee and slapped her hand on the floor for a few times.

"One, two, three...YOU'RE OUT!" she blew the whistle and brought my hand up while I was sitting on my dad back.

"If you do something like that again, dad, there will be no mercy for you..."

"Yes..." he slump his face on the carpeted floor and groaned loudly.

I fisted bumped with my mom and punched her shoulder gently, she does the same thing and it symbolised our bond as sisterhood, I mean, mother and daughter-hood...

...

* * *

Sixteenth day:

_Hello sixteenth day, yesterday was a bit bad, wet, a few bruises and a sudden victory? _

_Haha...but in the end, I got my satisfaction by using physical method in which I wrestled my dad the moment I stepped out from my room after changing my wet attire. It was a surprise attack as I sneaked from behind and take hold of his neck before kneeing the back of his knee and he came tumbled down on the floor._

_My mom at that time had already prepared wearing a referee shirt and a pink whistle around her neck..._

_...and of course I won in the end and I did my victory dance with mom...on top of my dad back._

_Ah, music to my ears..._

_Right now or I could say today, was such a lovely day. I was walking alone in the school ground, obviously, although there were a lot of people watching me right now and sometimes the guys would winked their eyes to me or tried to talk to me and the girls would gape and gawked at my ridiculous height._

_I mean, who could blame genetics?!_

_Oh, I forgot..._

_._

_._

_...Mom can..._

_..._

"I have no idea why but in my opinion it is one of the problems that I have right now..." mom said suddenly out of nowhere and rubbed her chin. I give her a side glance while my eyebrow was raised to my forehead.

"Your point is?" I asked her.

"What I was trying to say-"

"Was?"

"...Is trying to say right now, that is, I'm short..." I turned my body fully towards her.

"Mom, I thought we have this discussion before...Did you watch those 'Make me a Supermodel' reality show?"

She looked down to her feet and biting her finger shyly...

Urghh, my eyes!It burns!

"Mom, stop doing that...You are already stepped into the 40's and it really burn my eyes somehow..." I rubbed my painful eyes and held up my open palm to her.

"Dad, grab this woman and give her lecture about 'the talk' we had about height..." My dad rushed quickly into the kitchen and grabbed my mom by the waist. He threw her over his shoulder and mom started to act aggressive by hitting my dad back.

"I curse you genetic!I'm short because of you, curse you! I blame genetics!Mom!" annnd she blame my grandmother or her mother.

Psh, what are you, five!?

"Ah, Katarina, I'm going to Kyoto this weekend..." my dad said as he held my struggling mom firmly.

"Have fun then..." I replied back without looking.

"Well, you are coming with me this weekend because your mom is busy with her Woman Association...Yeah..." I sighed and nodded my head, waving my hand up lazily.

"Alright, alright..."

"Thank you Katarina!"

I sighed and straighten up my back and at that moment, the cupboard on top of my head made a contact with my head hard.

_BAM_

"Ouch!SHIT! THIS _*BEEP*_" I held my head and groaned painfully.

"LANGUAGE!" I heard my mom chided from upstairs.

"SORRY!" I groaned painfully.

I was trying to find my left ear ring on the kitchen counter and I have to lower my head to avoid hitting the wooden cupboard above me but it seems that I forgot about it for a moment...

"Damn, being too tall doesn't help either!" I cried in pain and rubbed my head soothingly.

...

_She really was something, my mom, but that what makes her unique and different and I'm really proud to have her as my mom...I hope she doesn't read this journal...It was embarrassing though...*blush*blush*_

_Alright, wait, where am I?_

_..._

"Huh...Where is this place?" I rubbed my head in confusion as I watched the unusual surrounding. I closed my journal and placed it inside my pocket.

It seemed that this place was a bit far from the main building and a bit scary...

The surrounding was quiet, too quiet and there was no sound of birds or other animals and it makes me suspicious with the surrounding.

I sensed this place was somehow a still place, as if the time in this place was halted and the aura around here was dark and depressed.

Death had happened here before...What happened here?

Wait, what was that behind the bushes?

I looked to my left as I heard a rustling noise behind it. I came closer towards the green shrubs and peered behind it but I saw nothing.

I sighed in relief and rubbed my chest soothingly. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders happily and turned my back only to meet a frowning face.

"KYAAA!" I thrust my fist forward in a quickly movement but the frowning face managed dodged it quickly.

"Oi, calm down girl!" a voice called out and as I look closer it was the blonde senpai.

I brought my fist down as I take a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart.

I wiped my face soothingly and breathe out slowly.

"Miyaji-senpai..." and my legs suddenly wobbled and I grabbed his arms since he was the only one here.

"Ah, hey, what-...what's wrong" he stuttered and his arms was flailing nervously.

I gripped his arms and I straighten my legs quickly. I let go of my grip and take a few step back.

I rubbed my head nervously, "Haha, senpai. Sorry about that...I was shocked by your face..." I said innocently.

His forehead was creased slightly.

"I mean I didn't realise you are here senpai...Tehehe..." Fuh...

"Hey, you are Takao girlfriend, right?" he said with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yes, I am his girl friends...friends only..." I explained.

"Yes, I'm only his friends and not his girlfriend that goes out on a date with him and no, I'm not disturbing him practise or anything..." I added with a nod.

He was taken aback with my words and blinked his eyes a few times.

"Yes, I know you are only worried about your Kouhai but I don't think Tako-chan love life would make him unfocused with his practise. He has his own life and he should know how to manage it...You should trust your Kouhai for once..." I think I have blabbered something that I shouldn't, but, seriously, his colour was way too obvious...

His eyes widen, "Huh..." he said.

"Senpai!" I looked behind him and saw Tako-chan running towards us like a happy kid he was. He noticed me and jogged lightly before standing leisurely beside senpai.

"Ah, Kathy-chan...What are you doing here with senpai?" he asked with a suggestive smile and wriggled his eyebrow.

"Oh, I just meet him here because I was lost?" I said awkwardly.

"Haa, okay..." he looked at me suspiciously with his furrowed eyebrows.

"Right, senpai?" I asked the stunned senpai and he nodded slowly.

"Well then, we better head out, this place creeps me out..." I rubbed my left sleeve while looking around me intently.

"Are you cold Kathy-chan? Your face looks pale..." Tako-chan asked worriedly. I shake my head a few times and pulled senpai and Tako-chan hand.

I walked hurriedly while pulling them out from this place.

"Wait what are you doing!?"

"Kathy-chan!?"

I pulled their hand until we arrived in front of the gym after a few minute of fast walking.

I released their hand and exhaled loudly.

'ohgodohgodthatthingphgodohgod' I was rambling inside my head while I wiped my newly formed cold sweat on my forehead.

"Kathy-chan, are you okay? You're shivering...Are you cold?" Tako-chan asked worriedly as he holds my shoulder firmly.

"Tako-chan, does...does Japanese ghost always have long, black hair that floats in the air?" I stuttered and looked around me carefully.

He looked at me weirdly and narrowed his eyes to me.

"What are you suggesting?"

"I see it...that...Oh god..." I grabbed my long hair and pulled it desperately. I squat down and looked down to my feet.

"Kathy-chan calm down, what did you see exactly!?"

"She must have seen it..." Miyaji –senpai said suddenly and I looked up to meet his eyes.

Wait, does that mean he saw that too?

"What...What did you mean by that?" I asked him again.

"No, I didn't see it but I've heard rumour about that place and the sighting...It is common in that place and it was uncommon to see that during the day, unless, you are not an ordinary people..." he said and his eyes narrowed down to me. I was sweating nervously since he was looking down on me.

"Wait, do you mean by the 'ghost of the long haired girl behind the old building'?"

"Wait, that place earlier is the 'behind the old building'?" I looked up to Tako-chan. He nodded and pulled my arms slowly as he brought me up.

"It's just a rumour Kathy-chan and it must be your imagination..." he said with a toothy smile. I smiled back to him and ignored senpai glare at the back of my head.

I hope it was a rumour...and I wished it was but...

...

_"__KYAAA!" I thrust my fist forward in a quickly movement but the frowning face managed to dodged it quickly._

_"__Oi, calm down girl!" a voice called out and as I look closer it was the blonde senpai._

_I sighed in relief mentally and suddenly, I noticed something behind him._

_A girl wearing an old uniform and she was smiling but more to smirking. Her messy, dark black hair covered her eyes and it only showed her creepy smile. Her face was pale, as pale as the snow and her exposed neck showed a dark vertical line across her neck clearly. _

_It looked almost normal (for a ghost) except for her straight, dark hair that floated around her and it look as if it crawled in the air towards me._

_Her smile widen, "__**You can see me..."**__she said in an eerily girl voice that sounded like it was echoing inside an empty hall._

_I brought my fist down as I take a deep breath, trying to calm my beating heart._

_I wiped my face soothingly and breathe out slowly. _

_I can get through this...but, I haven't encountered with this kind before, a Japanese at that!_

_"__Miyaji-senpai..." and my legs suddenly wobbled and I grabbed his arms since he was the only one here._

_"__Ah, hey, what-...what's wrong" he stuttered and his arms was flailing nervously._

_I gripped his arms and I straighten my legs quickly. I let go of my grip and take a few step back._

_I rubbed my head nervously, "Haha, senpai. Sorry about that...I was shocked by your face..." I said innocently and looked behind him. There was nothing behind him..._

_..._

"Haha...a rumour huh..." I said with a fake laugh. I glanced towards the blonde senpai and he still looked at me with his eyes narrowed.

"Senpai, I know you wondering about me but if you have some question you can asked directly and don't asked it inside you head..." I said as-a-matter-of-fact with a single nod to his direction.

He startled from his silent thoughts and his cheeks redden after my sudden remark. He brought his gaze somewhere else and coughed awkwardly.

"Nothing..." he stated sternly and walked inside the crowded gym.

"Is your senpai secretly a very shy person, Tako-chan?" I asked as I look at his retreating back and his blonde hair that swayed along with the rhythm of his confident step.

"Hmm, maybe...I don't really know since he had this terrible temper-..." I give a side glance towards Tako-chan.

"OI, STOP LAZING AROUND!" Miyaji senpai voice boomed inside the gym loudly.

"...Yes, he is not a shy person..." Tako-chan continued and shrugged his shoulder up.

"I don't know about that Tako-chan...But, he might be one..." I said as turn my head and looked further inside the gym as I watched them stretched their muscle before practise. I tilted my head to the side.

He looked bad because of his temper but he did that just to remind himself not to lower his guard down like his other friends and team member...A very strict person to other people and to himself...

.

.

...and that kind of person...Is my dream man...

I slapped myself mentally and quickly shoved Tako-chan towards the entrance of the gym.

"You better start now before he suddenly explodes..." I chuckled lightly and Tako-chan waved his hand before lightly jogged inside.

"Don't forget this Friday, alright Kathy-chan!" he yelled loudly.

"Alright!" Tako-chan did inform me about his team practice match with other school, Kaijo high school, if I'm not mistaken and I have the chance to watch them play this Friday.

I sighed tiredly and slipped my fingers into my dark straight hair.

"Well then...let's have a small talk...Shall we..." I turn my body side way and noticed the same girl behind me.

She smiled widely showing her jagged teeth.

...

"..._after that he said to me that I wasn't her type and then he just walked away just like that and that's why I was sad and crying my heart out, OH GOD IT WAS A DISASTER I TELL YA!" _Well then, I didn't expect her to be this talkative, I mean, she looked like a scary and mean type of ghost but the moment she opened her mouth she was talking and talking and talking non-stop!

I think the quote 'don't judge a book by its cover' can be used to a ghost too.

I laughed nervously and moved my face a bit far from her since her hair was ticklish and moving randomly in front of my face.

"_So, do you have boyfriend yet?" _she leaned closer to my face and I move my face far from her before pushed her face away from mine.

"No and not getting one in the nearest time, thank you, since I never had a bf before and why aren't you moving towards the other side? I mean, you realize you are dead but still being bound here, in this school..." I asked and watched her lips turned into a small smile.

"_It's not that I don't want to move to the other side, it's just I really loved this place dearly and I had decided to become this school guardian..."_

_"_..Or this school rumored ghost..." I added. I noticed she pursued her mouth in front.

"_Those kids are afraid of me, seriously, just because of this hair of mine...Sheesh, such dorks really annoyed me greatly..."_

"Heh, dorks..." I chuckled lightly and crossed my arms in front of my chest loosely.

"But, you do realize the longer you stay here the more negative energy you will absorb around this school...Still, it's weird though, you still have your original sense just like a normal human have...Did someone purified you somehow?" I glanced up to a tree branch where the girl was standing. Her hair was spread around her and it moved around her space with a fluid and gentle movement.

She scratched her cheek with her finger, "_Hmm, I'm not so sure but there is one guy who always come to my place and lightens up incense for me...That guy with blonde hair, yeah and he's a nice person and always come there to greet me although I never met him before..." _she shrugged her shoulder and came flying down in front of me.

"_It's kind of surreal to meet someone who can see me and talk to me like this. Most of the time if someone saw me and talk to me, they will try to dispel me from this place or even worst, capture and lock me up in a small bottle..."_

_"_Hmm, those idiotic people don't really understand...They only knew spirits bother people and scare them..." I nodded my head a few time in understanding.

"_That's right!" _she flew directly towards me before holding both of my hand, "_You really understand!Let's be friends, my name is Natsumi and you are?" _she looked at me excitedly although I can't see her eyes since her hair blocked it completely.

"Kathy...Call me Kathy..." I laughed nervously.

Well, what do you know...I made a new friend today and it was the rumored ghost behind the old building...I don't think mom wanted to know about this though, but...

...That was pretty awesome...

Tako-chan will be soo jealous if I tell him and I never knew Miyaji-senpai visited her regularly, which was really kind of him...and brave of him...

...and it really added up to his brownie point to become my future boyfriend...

AHHHHHH! I DIDN'T THINK THAT!

AHHH! NOOO!

AHHH!WHY BROWNIES! WHY NOT PIE!?

AHHH!MY FRIEND WAS A GHOST!...is a ghost...

It seems that Natsumi-san had somehow affected me...yeah, that must be it.

Yes, I'm still me and I will not find and have a boyfriend!..._yet._..

".._and Kathy-chan...Can I tell you something?" _ I saw her sudden smile on her ghostly pale face.

"What is it?"

"_For the first time, I feel really comfortable to be around you and the fact that you are a human, a special one at that makes me happy and I never felt this kind of feeling before and with that, if someday, I want to go to the other side, will you send me off?"_

She asked with a sincere smile and I felt something wet and warm trailed down to my cheeks.

"_Kathy-chan! Why are you crying!?" _She looked panicked and her hands and hair were flailing beside her

I chuckled lightly at her weird action and rubbed my wet eyelash with my hand.

"Ahaha, nothing, it reminded me something from the past..." I looked down to my feet and closed my eyes with a small smile.

...

_"__Nee-chan, if I can't make it, will you send me off to the other side?" my sister pale face comes to my sight and she asked weakly with a small smile upon her pale lips._

_"__No, you will make it lil sis, don't say something like that..." I grasped her small hand firmly and kissed the top of her hand._

_"__I don't think I can make it and if...I die, Nee-chan, don't ever forget me and always think of me in your prayers...Alright, sis?" I cried and brought her hand closer to my face._

_I swallowed the bitterness inside my mouth as I tried to block out any sound coming out from my throat and nodded my head slowly._

...

"Kathy-san...What are you doing here?" I brought my head up and noticed Natsumi was gone and my cheeks were wet with tears. That particular voice was behind me and I think I knew this voice...

Oh no...Was that voice belongs to...

"Midorima-san..."

"Yes, Kathy-san..."

Ah...Why was the timing bad...I thought that to myself.

I wiped my face with my sleeve, took a deep breath and pulled something out from my pocket.

I flicked my wrist as I opened my dark shade and wear it like a boss.

.

Enough with the drama tears and I'm not going to recreate a scene from a shoujo manga..._I know what you are thinking right now_...

.

I turned my back slowly with a smile and my dark hair swished to side along with my movement.

"Good day, Midorima-san..." I pushed my shade up with my fingers and earned myself a wondering look from him.

I brought my hand up as if I was shielding my eyes from the sun.

"It's quite bright today, don't you think?" I asked nervously.

"Haa..." he replied weirdly, "But, Kathy-san, it's raining right now..." he added.

.

.

I gaped and pushed my shade down hurriedly and noticed it was dark and raining lightly. I face palm and walked away from him while keeping my blushed face down.

"Not a word..." I whispered harshly.

...

Omake:

"Ahahahah!You did what Kathy-chan?!"

"Stop laughing Tako-chan!"

"Hahahaha! Oh god that was humiliating and at the same time hilarious!Hahahahah"

"TAKO-CHAN!" I looked down and close my face with my hands.

Never again, I bring that to school...

"_Hik hik hik...you're funny girl Kathy-chan..."_

Arghh, not Natsumi too!

...

Tbc...Review?:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, hello, sorry for the late update and yea, sorry for the late update, huhu, I've been slapped with a lot of writers block, mainly because I had tons of story to be updated but I finally finished this chp,YEAH!TAKE THAT WRITERS BLOCK!**

**Where was I, oh, and thank you for your review and support for following and favourite-ing my humble story, thank you soo much.**

**YOU GUYS ROCKS!WOHOO!**

**Let us continue shall we,**

**KnB is not mine...**

* * *

"AHAHAHA!" I heard my dad laughed while rolling himself on the floor.

I face palm watching him humiliate himself in front of me and my mom was comforting me and at the same time insulting me.

"Be strong my daughter, I know you wanted the chance to act like a boss but you did some shit there...Pfft..." she patted my shoulder soothingly and muffled her laughter with her hand.

I rolled my eyes and groaned loudly while slapping my forehead.

I know I looked ugly there...Ergh!...

...

Eighteenth day:

_Yes, it's been 18 days I have been here and it felt quite comfortable and a lot of new memories and adventure I went through(clichéd writing), mainly my family, newly made friends both alive and dead(no pun intended), the colourful images of life spread out in sight and last not least, my wonderful twinkies psiko, Madam Red._

_Today, I sighed loudly when I arrived at home mainly because of my parent 'monthly bickering' that always consist of my dad stealing my mom newly made biscuit, alright, that was too polite, I meant cookies, chocolate cookies to be exact._

_They bickered, throwing insult to each other about something nonsense._

_Truly nonsense and it doesn't make any sense..._

_..._

Today, a beautiful day, indeed...I went home early since I never decided which club to attend and sensei said to me that I have been given a month to decide which club should I join...which I begged sensei to give me a month to decide...tehehe.

Anyway, as I arrived in front of my house, I was startled by the loudness of my mom and dad voice that ringing around my house and my neighbours started to poke their head out from the window and murmured something incoherent. As I opened the front gate their eyes immediately landed on me.

I was taken aback by their reaction and waved my hand to them with a nervous smile and rushed inside.

...

"You took the cookies!"

"What if I did?" my dad said cool-ly as he wiped the brown crumbles that stick to his lips with his finger. Mom immediately blushed. She pouted and pushed my dad large stature.

"I've told you it is for the woman association!Why can't you hold yourself from eating it!" mom stomped the kitchen floor a few times (like mother like daughter)

"Because it tempted me to eat it..." he said lazily and slipped his fingers into his copper brown hair stylishly...

Is he trying to hit on her!?

Wait... Today was not their anniversary, right?

Her forehead crinkled and she narrowed her eyes.

"I've told you to cut down on sugary food especially the cookies!" my mom yelled.

"But it's not that sugary!" my dad retorted and both of them glared, lightning strike at the background to add the dramatic effect. I sighed as they continue to bicker.

Ok, today was clearly NOT their anniversary...

"Oh, it was sugary you didn't even know how much sugar I PUT!" mom said as she gritted her teeth.

"I know the cookies aren't sugary, I know my taste bud well!"

"Yea a taste bud of an old man! Psh, you taste my green curry and you said it is italian!"

"It's not"

"It's too"

"Not"

"Too"

Both of them growled and brought their right hand up. My dad was holding a carrot and my mom was holding a plastic chicken in her hand. My mom swiped the plastic chicken towards my dad and a loud 'slap' vibrated in the hall. I cringed inwardly.

My dad slowly brought his hand towards his red cheek and gasp loudly.

"AH!YOU-"

*_cue star wars theme song_*

An epic war, as it started in a humble galaxy named the kitchen.

The war started as two warriors, equipped with the most advance weapon of all time (that they can find in a kitchen and harmless, a carrot and a plastic chicken) and started to give continuous blow to each other. My dad poked my mom nose with the pointed carrot while my mom continuously bashed my dad head with the plastic chicken.

Sweat, tears, blood (mostly because of the spilled ketchup), loud noise of yelling and cursing(they promptly beep-ed the words, damn!).

_..._

_After a few minutes..._

Both of them panted tiredly and started to push each other faces with their hand.

"IDIOT!" mom growled loudly as her cheek was squashed by my dad large hand.

"BAKA!" dad retorted as he try to dodge mom small hand from swiping his face with her long nails.

The images they make right now just like a bear (dad) holding a small kitten (mom)...

A ferocious little kitten.

I sighed. At least my dad was speaking correctly this time...

"PARENTS!" I growled loudly. Both of them turned their head to look at me.

"Mom, put down your leg and dad...Keep your hand to yourself perverted dad"

I remarked along with a tired sigh and mom slowly brought her left leg down as she just about to kick my dad face( I don't know how did she do that) and my dad brought his hand away from my mom backside.( mom eventually kick him for being a pervert)

Both of them brought their gaze up and down and looking at me weirdly.

"What?"

"Where are you going with that outfit?" mom said as she make a disapproving face and shook her head.

I looked down to my clothing. I was wearing my dark brown khaki short that reached down to my knees, an oversize and unzipped white sweater with black tank top underneath the snow white sweater. There was a black printed image of a dragon clawing on a cloud on my right side of my sweater and an image of a snake that coils around my left sleeve, showing its sharp fang on my arm.

"What's wrong with this outfit?"

"Ah, it's HIDEOUS!" mom burst out and flipped her hair dramatically and I was taken aback with her comment. I blinked my eyes and nodded, "Domo"

"It looks okay for me" my dad said with a shrug of his broad shoulder.

She slowly approach me and scrutinised my appearance with her I'm-a-diva-in-fashion-and-you-sucks-in-fashion look.

"You look like a member in a gang and that sweater...its-"

"Badass!" dad said excitedly. I grinned widely as I high-five and fist bump with my dad.

I smiled happily, "You rock dude" I said to my dad and he ruffled my hair.

My mom glared towards me and dad and she huffed loudly.

"I'm going for a walk and don't even think to follow me...and oh, I've already found the bug you planted on my phone and sneakers..." I smirked.

My dad turned his back, "Damn!" he whispered desperately, clenching his fist tightly and my mom just rolled her eyes at his antic.

I turned my back and pulled out a red rubber band to tie my long dark hair into a high ponytail and slipped a brown bear ear on top of my head with a wide grin.

"FIND YOURSELF A BOYFRIEND WHILE YOU AT IT!" mom yelled and my grin broke into a grim, sour face.

I stuck out my tongue playfully and mom plastic chicken smack directly to my face.

...

As I stepped out from my house and closing the gate, I heard a loud yell,

"NANDATO!"

"NANI KORE!"

"HORAA!" and something crash after that.

I sighed. Another headache coming...

...

_Walking around the neighbourhood, taking in some not-so-fresh evening air, smoke and dust everywhere but hey, it had this rustic feeling to it. I met a few neighbours saying hello to me and ask about my dad (In which I denied that he was a gay), some of them ask where I got my sweater and the bear ears but it eventually ended up with me laughing with them. I've noticed that I had opened up quite easily around people and it seems that my phobia of people slowly reducing but not that much though. I still felt afraid with people that I don't recognized and mostly because of their colour, some were beautiful and some of them just a pure horror for me._

_*shudder*_

_But, I've got used to that and talk about horror, I didn't see Natsumi these days...Hmm..._

_..._

I brought my head up and noticed I was in front of a basketball court that was currently occupied by a bunch of teenagers, playing basketball with a smile on their faces. They were enjoying themselves, screaming and laughing, a very heart warming scene there. But suddenly the scene turned into a heart freezing, heart-stopping and goosebump-ing with my eyes practically almost popped out from its socket as I saw a floating, transparent image of something supernatural flying around the court.

I tch-ed and started to concentrate on the game as I tried to ignored the other presence and shut down that image from my head.

I went up to the fence and gripped it lightly as my eyes moving to my left and right, watching the orange ball being passed and dribbled on the concrete ground.

My eyes promptly saw a spread of colours inside the court and each of them emitted different colours and it include the court and the ball itself.

One of the tall guys wearing a red shirt was holding the orange ball that emitted a pale bluish colour around it and passed the ball towards his other friend, wearing a black coloured shirt.

He jumped and promptly dunked the ball swiftly into the net. He smiled widely as his teammate patted his shoulder and back.

I glanced back towards the net and it emitted the same colours as the ball earlier.

"Nice one!" one of them yelled loudly.

I chuckled lightly.

Ah, boys...such carefree creatures they were. Laughing and having fun together, such youthful life...Young, so young...

"It's sure nice to have a lot of friends..." my eyebrow creased lightly as I crossed my arms firmly.

I do have a lot of friends back then but a lot of them were guys...You know, male teenagers, wearing pants, reading those picture books with a lot of naked chicks, speaking roughly and cursing random things and none of them wear skirts, make-up nor accessories...except for some of them who terribly addicted to cross-dressing in which I will explained it later...

But I don't mind at all since they can interact with me more openly and honestly compared to my female friends who said flowery and sweet things in front of me but spewing poisonous and bitter things about me behind my back.

It was better for them to say things in front of me rather than talking it behind me...Sheesh, such cowards.

I remembered once, one of my close male friends, Eren, openly commented about my-lack-in-size-boobs in front of his friends and I promptly threw him out from the window and oh, we were in the second floor...

Psh, he was alright, a bit of bruised here and there and he fractured his left arm...all is well...

It was a good thing his parents don't mind about it and his mom almost hit his head with a flying chair for saying something rude to me. Well, his mother had such a bad temper but she was the nicest person I've ever met.

'Tough love', Eren said with a loud sigh along with his dad, who was sighing along with his son.

Besides Eren, there were a few more of them but I will keep that story aside for now.

Where was I...Oh, basketball huh...

One of the sports that I had tried before mainly because of my height and I enjoyed it although most of the time people kept betting their money secretly behind my back every time I play a game or two at the streets. I knew this fact because I heard it from Eren and I ended up submitting 5 adult male into the ICU for betting illegally and of course, it was because they refused to give me their share 30% from the bet but nooo, they say I'm too young to handle such money...Tsk, young my ass!

At last, I ended up sleeping in the damn jail for a day, but hey, it was worth it although Mom and dad started to wailed and sobbing uncontrollably, yelling loudly on how rebellious I had become and I'm not their cute little girl anymore.

Ceh, betting without telling me, I want a part of it too!

Tsk, I was 12 at that time and I'm not a little girl!

I was damn rebellious at that time and it does make me laugh every time I recalled back at those fond moment... although it was full with blood and broken tooth...

I sighed and closed my eyes for a moment as dip my head low to my chest.

"Kathy-san?" I heard someone calling for me and my head shot up suddenly.

I looked to my right and give this person a small smile, "Ah, Hyuuga-senpai.."

...

I was sitting in front of him while sipping my ultra delight, full with milky fat goodness milkshake that this place offer and I tell ya, it was good, surprisingly.

I looked at him with my eyebrow rose to my forehead and saw him fidget a few times in his seat and sometimes rubbing the nape of his neck soothingly to sooth his nervousness.

I sighed and it seems he flinched suddenly as he heard my loud sigh.

"Senpai, I'm not going to eat you, please be at ease..." I said and take a sip before placing it on the table in front of me. He didn't even touch his drink and fries and kept looking down to his lap warily.

"Sorry about this...I'm just-"

"Nervous?" I gave him a small smile and he started to calm down as his stiff shoulders soften and leaned his back against his seat.

"Ah, sorry about that, I just feeling tense since I was sitting with a girl...with bear ears_..." _he murmured something incoherent and I tilted my head to the side.

"Pardon? I can't hear you?" I scratched my head and at the same time trying to adjust this bear ears on top of my head...this thing itches.

"Ah, nothing! I mean, you ended your school early... Don't you have any extra club activities?" he smiled nervously but his smile looked rather shady...

I looked him weirdly, "Well, no club activities since I never apply for one but I'm reconsider it thoroughly. It does differ here in Japan and there's no school club specializing in using guns and firearms although the martial art club is rather interesting..." I rubbed my chin thoughtfully and he looked at me with his wide eyes.

"I mean, it's kinda challenging and fun when you get to handle those dangerous things but the most memorable thing I have ever done when I get to pull the pin out from a real, live grenade that my dad somehow" I paused leaned closer to him "smuggled out from someplace...and boom!" I chuckled lightly.

"...and I did recreate the most famous scene where you pull the pin out using your teeth but I tell ya the truth, don't do that...Heck, that thing was hard and I almost lose my teeth!...Sheesh..." I rubbed my cheek in reflex.

My other hand reached for towards my shake and I turned my head towards the window beside me and saw Kagami and Kuroko trudging together with an annoyed face while in between them, lodged a blonde haired male with wide smile.

"Uh, is that..."

"Kagami and Kuroko..." he acknowledges them firmly but I heard his voice somehow trembled slightly.

Ah...I'm being weird again aren't I?

I fiddle with my fingers and clench the shake a bit hard and sipped it slowly as I bit the straw a few times.

I glanced up to him and noticed his eyes on me and he quickly averted his eyes away and calling for both of them.

"Oi Kuroko, Kagami!"

Supposedly, I should talk something normal, like, a normal girl should talk but...WHY DID I BROUGHT THAT UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!

I brought my hand to my face but halted as it almost a few inch from my face.

Oh god!He must have thought that I'm a strange girl that play with guns...a-and bombs..

I gasped mentally...he must thought that I was once a terrorist!

I wiped my face slowly as I almost face palm myself in front of him.

"Senpai...and Kathy-san?" I heard Kuroko calm and monotone voice broke my thought suddenly and I looked up and met with both pair of eyes, teal blue and red with and addition of gold-ember eyes that I recognized before.

" 'Sup, Kuroko, Kagami...and, blondie?"

...

Madam Red office(Madam Red pov)

I was deep in concentration...feeling my mind was in a deep trance as I concentrated intently.

"Huh..." I exhaled loudly as I didn't realized I had held my breath for a second. I brought my right hand in front as I slowly grasped the object that was lying innocently in front of me...but wait!

My left hand suddenly and dramatically grabbed my right wrist and pulled it backward. I was shocked and my hand suddenly turned into a tug-of-war as my right hand tried to grab the said object and my left hand was pulling my right hand away from it.

I gritted my teeth in frustration; feeling contemplated between right and left...WHO SHOULD WIN THIS TIME!

A drop of sweat rolled down beside my face as I noticed the object was moving hazard-ly downward, as it perched dangerously on the window, balancing between safety and death.

A sudden loud slam of my door startled me and the object tilted...to death!

I quickly brought my head out from the window and looked down as I saw it fall down towards the unsuspected car and splat!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I brought my hand out and open my palm out as if I was summoning it to come back to me.

I placed my open palm to my chest and gripped it tightly, my red coat creased lightly with my sudden action. My head suddenly blasted a particular song as I looked up to the dark sky.

"_Come back home, come back home_

_Come baby baby twinkie, come come baby, come home...my twikies...extra sugar..." _I sang desperately and I heard a loud chuckled behind me. My secretary, Caley, with her pastel coloured suit and skirt, standing with a small smile while a holding a blue folder in her hand.(Reference= 2ne1-come back home)

"What?" I asked weirdly and rubbed my wrinkled coat slowly.

"Seriously? Come back home? Since when you listen to K-pop?" she asked and placed the file on top of the brown mahogany desk that was scattered with even more folders that was piling up.

I groaned inwardly and slouched as I head towards my chair behind the desk.

"Since I had this crazy patient that always shoved me her mp3 and forced me to listen to the songs...Well, my entire patient, coincidently crazy but that one was even crazier than the rest..."I placed my bum on the cushion chair and leaned backward as I placed both of my feet on top of my desk.

"Madam Red!" Caley slapped my legs hard with the files and I hurriedly pulled my legs.

"SHEESH!"

"Your patient is sick...Mentally and no, they aren't crazy Madam Red and both are different things..." she chided while taking each of the file on my desk and arranged it neatly...Such a hard-worker...in the ended I will messed it up again.

"Hey, it does have the same meaning...based on my judgement that is..."

"Judgement skejustment...Don't rely on that alone Madam Red, human still can be wrong, not matter what job they had and no matter how pro they are handling things..." Caley said and take a seat in front of me.

"I know...But, if there was no hope left and my judgement can't be used, what should I do then?" Caley red lips curved into a small smile.

"Just do what 'she' tell you..." I shook my head and laughed out loud.

"Haha, funny...A therapist seeks advice from a patient...Ironic..."

Caley stood up suddenly and looked at me straight.

"Hope can never disappear...It is hidden and it's up to you to find it and maybe, it was in front of you all along but you can see it clearly...right?" she smiled and turned her back as she headed slowly towards the door.

"Oh, here" she threw something and my hand quickly grabbed it.

I opened my palm and a smile creeps slowly towards my lips.

"Did Kathy give this?" I asked.

I saw her smirked and she walked out from the room.

"Sheesh, you could just say yes for once..." I looked down to my hand and saw the writing,

**_New Twinkies_**

**_Organic with no sugar added, o'll natureL!_**

My eyes widen,

_"_NOOO!THIS ABOMINATION!" I screamed in despair and hatred and threw it outside the window with precision as I pretend that I was some basketball player.

"I NEED TO CLEANSE MYSELF!HUARGHH!" I ran outside...not before Caley showed up with two, big and buffed security man and dragged me into the office.

"DAMN IT WOMAN!" I think I need a therapist...

...Tbc...

How was it? good? bad? review please?...Happy Eid to all muslims out there, Selamat hari raya aidilfitri!


End file.
